Runaway Love
by MusicalTalent
Summary: Troy & Gabriella are arranged to get married to each other in 2 weeks. They didn't know each other and didn't like the idea so they both runaway. They meet on their journey but will they realise they were supposed to marry each other? TROYELLA
1. Calender

Here we go!!!!! First chapter of my new story Runaway Love. Hope you all like it and REVIEW what you think. This is my fave story I've written so far (Even though I havent finished it) I just like the plot, so I hope you do too.

Enough talking ... read

* * *

Runaway Love

**Summary:- Troy and Gabriella were arranged to get married to each other. They didn't know each other and didn't like the idea so they both runaway. They meet on their journey but will they realise they were supposed to marry each other? TROYELLA suck at summaries.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:- Calender**

Gabriella was on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to take in what her parents had just told her. She was going to marry someone called Troy Bolton at only 17 years of age. She didn't want to marry him, she didn't know him. Her face crumpled up as she began to cry, she rolled over and stuffed her head into her pillow. There was noway she was going to marry someone she didn't even know.

Troy felt the same way, he was on his roof staring into space. His parents had just told him and the wedding was in 2 weeks. He was thinking of what to do, he didn't want to marry someone he didn't know. He picked up a rock and threw it.

"OUCH!" A girl from the garden next called.

"TROY! What was that for!?" She shouted back, but Troy ignored her, he couldn't hear her, he didn't want to hear her. She was his best friend but she did get on his nerves. She climbed over her fence and climbed up to the roof.

"Shar, they're making me get married. to someone I don't even know. She's called Gabriella Montez" Troy told her, the blonde just sat there nodding her head. she didn't know what to say, she hated it when people dumped on her and expected her to understand because she didn't. she hasn't been stuff like that so how owuld she know.

"Troy, I can't even think how you're feeling so I'm not going to try. But I bet she's really nice. She probably doesn't like it as much as you" Sharpay replied trying to reason with him. Troy just let his tears fall, he didn't care that she was there.

"Troy, you can't be forced into anything. you're 18 now, you could leave home" She didn't know but that was what he was going to do anyway. he was going to get as far away as possible just so he didn't have to marry this Gabriella girl.

"Gabi, Chad's here" Gabriella's mom called, she was going to have to tell him that she was supposed to marry someone she didn't know.

"Chad!" Gabriella creid and ran into his arms. No matter what she always felt safe in his arms, he was her best guy friend. He was the brother she wished for.

"Chad they're making me get married to some dude I don't even know. What do I do!?" She shouted to him once they were in her room. Chad looked shocked, he was a bit dopey but if he wan't he wouldn't be Chad.

"Gabi, you've never called anyone a dude before, I didn't even think you knew that word" He always knew how to make her laugh. But it was true she always used long words that no-one but Taylor and herself understood. Taylor's her best girl friend and Chad's girl friend.

"Do you know someone called Troy Bolton? That's who he is" Chad shook his head, even though this was a small town there were lots of people he didn't know. He watched as Gabriella got a backpack and started packing.

"Gab what are you doing?"

"Leaving, what'd you think. There is noway I'm marrying him" Chad tried to stop her but he couldn't. She was crying making all the clothes she had packed damp.

"I'll call Taylor"

Sharpay had called Zeke her boyfriend also Troy's best guy friend. She had filled him in on what had happened and what he was planning to do. His bag was packed and ready for him to leave. He hid it in his wardrobe so his parents wouldn't see.

"Troy man where are you going to go?" Zeke asked knowing Troy hadn't thought of that. Troy just looked around his room avoiding the question.

"Well ... erm ... I don't know. Anywhere but here!" He stormed over to his calender and circled Jan 10th, the wedding day. He also circled Jan 2nd, the day he was going to runaway.

Gabriella wennt over to her calender and circled Jan 10th, the wedding day and Jan 2nd, the runaway day. Taylor had tried her best to talk her out of leaving but failed. Once Gabriella was determined to do something there was noway of changing her mind. Her mom said the only person who could change her mind is the person she loves, and she hasn't found 'The One' yet.

"2 days, and I'm outta here" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. Their friends just looked at them worried.

* * *

**First Chapter ... What you think?? Well I'm only going to find out if you REVIEW lol Hope you liked it anyways**


	2. Tomorrow Is Another Day

Here's chapter 2 and I know you'll love it lol. At the bottom of the page is where I got my idea from so if you want to know just read that lol. I got loads of reviews saying its different from anything, that's what I wanted, I don't think anyone has done this kind of plot before if they have I didn't know.

* * *

Chapter 2:- Tomorrow Is Another Day 

Troy spent New Year's day just waiting for tomorrow. He couldn't wait but was also worried. Truthfully he was scared, he didn't know where he was going or what he was going to eat, he just knew he had to get away. His whole family where celebrating New Years and their family becoming bigger, while Troy was sitting in his room staring at the clock.

"You know if you watch it, the time will go slower" Sharpay said as she stepped through his window, if she couldn't change his mind maybe she could make him feel better. She walked over to the clock and turned it around so Troy couldn't see it anymore.

"Troy, I know I can't change you're mind but what can I do to make you feel better? I hate seeing you like this" Though he didn't know it, before Zeke moved to town Sharpay thought she loved Troy. He was all she could think about and whenever he was near her she got sweaty palms. When Zeke moved she got the whole package, sweaty palms, butterflies in her stomach and her eyes shined. That was when she knew she didn't love Troy like she thought she did.

Troy looked at her, his normally bright blue eyes now a dull gray, only screaming one thing. Help. She hated him like this, he's not his usual joker self.

"No matter what you try Shar, I'm still going. There is noway I'm getting married at 18. You never know, maybe I'll find the girl I love while I'm out there" He joked, slightly making Sharpay feel better, atleast he was laughing.

* * *

Gabriella was in her room, crying. That was all she had done since she had been told. She hadn't eaten and her parents where worried. Gabriella knew that if she was going tomorrow she was going to have to eat a lot today to keep her strength up for the journey. 

She made her way downstairs ready for her mom to make a fuss of her. She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the side.

_Gone for a New Years meal with the rest of the family. Didn't think you were up for celebrating after the news and the way you took it._

_Love mom and dad xxx_

Typical, getting left out as usual. She never really felt like she belonged in her family, she felt like she was born into the wrong house. If she had different parents she wouldn't be going through this. They wouldn't make her marry someone she didn't know.

"Maybe it's because their worried I'll a lonely old lady with 27 cats. And that no-one will ever love me ... after all they don't love me, my own family" She said outloud to no-one but herself. Her parents had called Chad and Taylor to come over so Gabriella wasn't alone all day.

"We love you" Taylor said which made Gabriella jump and drop the note. Taylor walked over to her best friend and hugged her, Chad joined in too.

"Don't ever say that no-one will ever love you because we do"

"You guys love me as a friend, my parents probably think no-one will _love_ me love me. Why couldn't I be born into a different family" She had been asking herself the same question ever since she was 14. Every time it was an important year for her it was even more important for her brother. Year 7, new school her brother Year 9, SATs. Year 9, SATs her brother Year 11, GCSEs. Year 11, GCSEs her brother's Graduation. It was just typical of her family to put her brother first.

"Trust me Gabi, you'll find the one who'll love you love you. Hey you might meet him on you're 'journey'" He used air commas because he didn't want to call it anything else. It was a journey just not one of those that people know where you are.

"Just promise me that you'll come back. Promise me that you'll come back if only to see us" Taylor made her promise. Gabriella was only going to get away from the marriage ... and her family. She was never going to leave her best friends forever.

"Don't worry, I'll call you when I can ... I'm not going till tonight anyway" She was going to climb down the tree by her balconly and run. Run as fast as she can as soon as her parents where asleep.

* * *

Troy had asked his parents if he could sleep at Zeke's the night, they said yes. This made it easier to run away. Zeke wasn't going to stop him, he knew what it was like to be forced into something you don't want to do. He got forced to move here but he didn't mind after he met Sharpay. 

"Troy, don't do a disappearing act. If you don't come back at least call or something, Sharpay will go out her mind if she doesn't know where you are"

"Zeke she's already out of her mind, she has been since she was born" Troy replied, he was making a joke but behind that he was scared. He didn't want Zeke to notice though.

"I will call, I won't just leave you hanging waiting on me. I'm not that cruel" Troy said. It was night and Zeke's parent's had gone to sleep. It was now or never for Troy, he had to go now before something else would pull him back.

"Bye Zeke, tell Shar I'll miss her but I will come back and visit" And he left through the front door. Zeke's house is nowhere near his own so he didn't have to sneak past his house. He started running not knowing where he was going. It wasn't until he reached a park that he stopped. He read a near-by sign

_West Side Park_

He was on the other side of town, he came from East Side. He made his way to near-by bench, it was sheltered so if it rained he would be fine. He chose this spot to sleep.

* * *

Gabriella had successfully got away from her house and had reached the park. Just to check she read the sign 

_West Side Park_

Yup, this was the place to stay, she knew the perfect place. The only sheltered bench ... but someone was sitting there. Instead of going and joining them she found the bench under the tree. She was never the type to just go and ask a stranger for directions or anything, she chose to find her way and get lost in the process.

"This'll do for today" Troy and Gabriella both said at the same time. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

**Well there it is, Chapter 2 ... so did you like it? Hope so, this is my fave story idea I've had so I'm really proud of it.**

**I actually thought of it after a dream I had, I ran away from home and met this boy on the way, we grew closer and closer ... then I woke up (my parents weren't making me get married lol)**

**REVIEW what you thought, I love getting reviews lol**


	3. Could It Be

Here it is another chapter hope you like this one, sorry it's short but I didn't want to make it too much of a thing lol. I've been writting a lot of long chapters latley, I don't know why but I like 'em lol

* * *

Chapter 3:- Could It Be

Troy awoke with the sun in his eyes, he actually had a good sleep conidering he was on a park bench. He put his blanket back in his bag and made his way to the other side of the park. He stopped when he saw a girl under a tree sleeping. He walked over to her and shook her awake.

"AGH! Who are you?" She said. It was rude of the stranger to just wake her up. She didn't have a very good sleep, the bench wasn't comfortable at all.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have a home?" He asked.

"Don't you?" She said when she saw his backpack. He laughed when he saw hers too. If he was going to introduce himself he was using a fake name, just to be sure he wouldn't be found before the 10th.

"I'm Danny. Danny Smith" He stretched out his hand for her to shake. Gabriella was going to use a fake name too and Smith was her last name. She had to think of a new one now.

"Ashley. Ashley Figg" Figg was the first thing that came into her head. She saw a twig on the floor and just changed a few words to make Figg. He had to steal Smith didn't he.

"Nice to meet you Ashley" Troy/Danny said. They shook hands and Gabriella/Ashley let Troy sit down.** (AN/I'm just going to call them Troy and Gabriella not to confuse you) **

"So, what's with the bag?" Gabriella asked Troy. He chuckled because he was just going to ask her the same thing.

"Running away. You?" It was Gabriella's turn to laugh.

"Same. So what made you want to runaway?"

"Long story" Troy said.

"Well I got a lot of time" Gabriella replied, she made herself comfortable so he could start his story.

"Okay, well 2 days ago my parents told me some news. They were going to make me do something i don't want to do, so i ran away. I ran all the way her from East Side last night" He didn't want to tell her the details incase she was someone sent by his parents ... actually his parents arn't that smart.

"Come on details. I'll tell you my story in full. Only fair" Gabriella persuaded him.

"Okay, okay. Well they wanted me to get married on Jan 10th but I've never met this girl and I don't have a clue what she looks like or anything. I only know her name. So I decided to run away, there is noway I'm marrying someone I don't even know ... or love." Gabriella felt her body go cold, this was exactly the same as her story. But it could be a coinsidence right, there's noway that this is Troy Bolton, he's Danny Smith. Troy must have noticed something because he asked if she was alright.

"Oh yeah sorry, just ... that's terrible. Okay my story now. Well 2 days ago my parents told me some news, and you're not going to want to hear it. But I'll tell you anyway. They told me that I was getting married on Jan 10th. I don't know who he is or anything ... same as you, I only know his name. I arranged with my best friends that I would run away, they tried to convince me but when my mind's made up that's it, no going back. My mom says that the only one who will be able to change my mind is 'The One' she chat's crap though" Troy also felt his body go cold, her story was the same as his. Marriage on the same day, it couldn't be that this girl in front of him was Gabriella Montez. No she was Ashley Figg.

"Where was it going to be at?" Troy found himself asking.

"St Chad's. You?" Troy went even paler, his wedding was at St Chad's, on the same day.

"Same ..." Gabriella couldn't belive what she was hearing, St Chad's the same as hers.

"What time?" She asked him.

"10:30 am. You?" She felt relived her's wasn't till 2pm.

"2pm. It wasn't you I was supposed to marry then, that wouldn't be so bad, I mean at least I know you right?" She said to him and Troy found himself nodding. He didn't know why but something felt wierd around this girl, he felt kinda happy and he hasn't felt happy since the news but maybe it's because he knows he doesn't have to marry ... he also didn't think Ashley was her real name. She didn't look like an Ashley.

Gabriella didn't understand the butterflies she was getting in her stomach, they weren't giving her a stomach ache they made her feel good and it was becasue of this boy. It also felt good to open up to someone. She felt like there was more she should know about this boy, there was something he wasn't telling her.

"So, shall we run away together?" Troy asked thinking Gabriella would say no but she wanted to find out much more about this boy.

"Yeah, it'll be good with company" Troy looked at her in disbelief. It took him a few moments before it registered what she had said.

"I won't let anything hurt you ... I promise"

"That's a big promise to make when you've only just met me. So don't make it, wait till you know me more ... then you can make it" She chuckled. Her laugh made Troy laugh, he didn't what was coming over him. No-one had ever made him feel this way, he flashed her his award winning smile which made Gabriella's heart melt. Something about him made her feel ... loved, and she liked it.

"Where to now?" They both said at the same time, it amazed them how comfortable they were around each other and they're complete strangers.

* * *

**Short but sweet lol, so they finally met!!! Did you like it? Enough description? Well review and tell me what you thought cuz I know you just love it!! lol**


	4. The One'

Here it is, chappie dedicated to all you old readers and new ones, not forgetting my faithful reviews, Love you all..xX

* * *

Chapter 4:- 'The One' 

Troy and Gabriella had made their way from West Side park to North Side park. From there they were going the airport, both had taken some money from their parents. They were going to catch the cheapest plane, the money couldn't be wasted. They didn't know that their parents were worried sick.

"Sharpay where the hell is my son!?!?" Troy's mother shouted across garden fences. Sharpay was never usually scared of anyone but Troy's mom is scaring her right now. She wasn't going to grass, she not a grass. Good thing she wants to be an actress perfect timing to test out her skills.

"What are you talking about Mrs Bolton? Is Troy ... gone?" There was an actual hint of disbelief in her voice, it wasn't all acting.

"Yes, he's gone and I think you know where!" Troy's mom didn't really believe Sharpay knew she just wanted someone to blame and since Sharpay was his best friend. Sharpay had tears in her eyes, real ones. She actually thoght he would do it, she never thought he would actually run away.

"Mrs Bolton, he can't be gone. I was talking to him just yesterday" Sharpay's tears were running down her cheeks, she didn't care that all the neighbours had come out to see what was happening and could see what a mess she was.

"That's what I said, but he's gone. No note, phone call, nothing. I just can't think where he could be" Mrs Bolton fell in heap on the ground letting her emotions get the better of her. At first she was angry but now she was beyond tthat, she was full of nothing but sorrow. Mr Bolton tried to comfort her but he was just as sad.

"Mrs Montez walked upto her daughters room and knocked on the door.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up I'm going shopping" She waited for an answer but got nothing. The door opened and Gabriella filled her bed with pillows so it looked like she was still hteir in case her parents checked in on her during the night.

"Come on sleepyhead, time to get up" She shook the 'figure' and realised it was softer than it should be. The covers were pulled back to reveal pillows and no Gabriella.

"Gabriella? Gabriella!" Her mother called hoping she was in the bathroom or something. No-one in the bathroom. Mrs Montez was no frantic, her daughter had never gotten lost or dared to runaway. What could have made this happen? But then Mrs Montez remembered that she had told her about the wedding and how upset she was.

What made things worse was that there was no note or anything, she didn't have a clue where her baby girl was. Gabriella thought her parents didn't love her but the truth was they were scared of how fast she was growing up, now that she's ran away they won't be able to see her grow up.

"So, tell me about yourself. Any brothers, sisters annoying neighbours?" Troy asked Gabriella as sthey walked around the park. His arm was draped across her shoulder.

"One brother, 2 years older, and annoying. But he's only annying when my parents are arround, when it's just us he's really nice to me. I don't get it sometimes. Bout you?"

"One sister, 2 years older, and not so annying. She helps me when it comes to 'girl stuff' you guys are confusing and I'm not joking. The neighbours ... well she's my best girl friend and has been since i could talk. We've always lived there so i didn't need anyone else. She doesn't know that I know but she used to like me until her boyfriend came to town. She's cool though, little loud at times" Troy laughed, he hadn't actually noticed his arm was around her shoulders till that moment and it had been there for ages.

"Well he's not my nieghbour but he lives across the street and he's so dopey but that's why I love him. He wouldn't be Chad if he wasn't dopey" Troy heart sank, she loved another guy, he didn't know that Chad's her best friend. He also didn't know why it hurt so much that she loved someone else.

"Is that why you didn't want to do the marriage? Because of you're boyfriend" Gabriella stopped in her tracks. Boyfriend? Chad? Something was just not clicking in her head.

"Chad, boyfriend? Are you kidding me!? He's my best friend! Danny you really know how to make a girl laugh" Troy felt a little foolish, she did say she loved him though. It's an easy mistake, it could've happened to anyone. It just happened to him.

"I don't have a boyfriend, never had one either" She claspsed her hands over her mouth, she had just told a kinda stanger that she had never had a boyfriend.

"Don't be embarrassed. I've had girlfriends but none of them were right for me. I've actually had more fun with you than I ever had with those girls" It was Troy's turn to be embarrassed, he had only known 'Ashley' 1 day and was saying things he's never told anyone before.

"I never asked, how old are you?" He asked her changing the subject.

"17. Forced into a marriage at 17. Bout you?"

"18. So you've never had a boyfriend in all you're 17 years or living?" Troy asked, the innocene about her made her even more beautiful to him.

"Okay, don't rub it in. I'm just the same as you ... well kinda, waiting for the right man. I'm not expecting a prince on a white horse, though that wouldn't be too bad" She giggled, Troy heart leapt, if she wasn't expecting a prince and white horse, maybe he could the 'the right man'

"Well, like I said I'm just waiting for that someone. You never know I could've already met her. And you could've met your's"

"Only mine would be a guy" Gabriella stated, Troy just fake laughed. He didn't know why but he had the urge to tell her his real name.

"Who was you supposed to marry?" That was a safer bet, if it was him he'd remain a secret.

"Someone I've never met, I told you"

"I know I mean what's his name. I might know him" Gabriella gave in, she decided to tell him.

"Troy Bolton. Who was you supposed to marry?" She asked back but Troy didn't hear, he was in shock. He stopped and clutched the near-by tree to stop himself falling over. She was Gabriella Montez, the girl he had spent the last day with was his 'fiancee' and he was starting to ... like her.

"Danny are you okay? Do you know Troy?"

"Yeah, he's like ... a brother to me" He decided not to tell her, not yet anyway. If he told her who he was supposed to marry she would know that he wasn't Danny Smith that he was Troy Bolton.

"I was supposed to marry a girl"

"No duh!" He was saved from answering by his phone ringing. He changed his number and only given it to Sharpay and Zeke so it could only be one of them.

"Hello?"

"Troy, your mom is going mad, she's accusing me and everything. I don't know what to do, what should I do Troy?" Sharpay's frantic and worried voice could be heard on the other line.

"Tell her you got an email off me saying I'm okay and not to worry. Oh and write it to yourself but make it look like I've written it" Troy held up one finger to Gabriella telling her he'd be one minute. He walked out of her ear-shot and began talking quietly.

"Shar you know I was supposed to marry Gabriella Montez. Well I've met another girl called Ashley Figg and she's running away because her parents wanted her to have an arranged marriage"

"Get to the point Troy"

"Well, Ashley Figg is Gabriella Montez but she doesn't know that I'm Troy Bolton. I told her my name was Danny Smith"

"So how do you know she Gabriella?"

"Because I asked her who she was supposed to marry and she said me. I don't know whether to tell her I'm me or stay a secret" Troy was truly confused, he knew he could trust Gabriella but he didn't want her to freak out.

"Don't tell her, she'll only freak out. Oh and do you like her or _like_ like her?" Sharpay asked, she was nosey at times, this was one of those times.

"Erm ... I don't know. I feel different around her"

"Sweaty palms, butterflies, don't know what to say, you smile when she laughs. That sort of different?" Sharpay knew the feelings, she was the best to explain it to him.

"Erm ... yeah?"

"You're in love. Troy I have to go you're mom is seriously scaring me"

"No-one scares you"

"That was before I saw your mom like this. Bye Troy, don't do anything stupid!" And she hung up, was it true. Could he be in love with the girl he was supposed to marry? All he knew was he couldn't call her Gabriella.

He walked back over to Gabriella and hugged her.

"What was that for?"

"I just realised something, and my parents are worried about me" Gabriella's phone rang, she too had changed her number so only Chad and Taylor had her number.

"You're mom is in your room crying and hugging you're clothes. Gabi, this isn't funny I don't know what to do, she thinks I'm hiding you in my room or something" Chad shouted down the phone, Gabriella was worried Troy would hear her real name.

"Make something up but listen. You know I was joking saying maybe I'll find someone, well I think I have. I feel all funny inside when we talk. We're running away together because his parents wanted him to get married too, and before you say it's not Troy ... well I think it's not" She whispered the last part so no-one could hear her.

"Gabi, talk to him he could be'the one' you were talking about" Chad said, he knew she would find someone that would love her like she wanted to be loved. Maybe this could be the guy.

"Thanks Chad ... he could be 'the one'"

* * *

**Glad you liked it lol. Love all you REVIEWers lol had to get that in somewhere**


	5. Something Stupid

I'm getting loads of reviews for this story I'm so happy you all like it!!

Well this is a long chapter almost 2000 words lol One of my longest. Remember when my chapters were only 500 words long, seems so short now ... Here we go...

* * *

Chapter 5:- Something Stupid 

Gabriella and Troy had gotten even closer over to 2 days that had passed. They had reached the airport and the cheapest flight was to London.

"Landan (London) we go" Troy said in his best British accent. It didn't sound anything like it should have. Gabriella just giggled which made Troy happy, if he knew she was the girl he was supposed to marry he would have definatly not run away. Gabriella's feelings were getting stronger and stronger and she really thought he could be the one but she didn't want to tell him who she was ... not just yet. Just in case he turned out to be Troy Bolton.

"Danny that was rubbish" She said through her fit of giggles, she had tears in her eyes from laughter. When she had calmed down she threw herself at Troy making him carry her. Anyone who didn't know them saw them they would think they were a couple. Right then the police walked past them and looked at them funny.

"Danny what if they're looking for us? We should get out of here" Troy put her down and grabbed her hand, they ran out of the airport and into another park. They climbed up a tree into a mini tree house. They were out of breath but had to keep it steady, the policemen were right underneath them. Troy whispered something to Gabriella but she couldn't hear.

"Say it again?" The policemen couldn't find them so they went back to the airport, not before they told their office that they had spotted the 2 missing teenagers, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Troy and Gabriella's eyes went wide, they didn't let each other see. There was noway they were giving up their identity's now.

"Maybe they weren't looking for us after all" Gabriella forced a laugh, Troy could tell it was fake but so was his so how could he complain.

"Yeah, I wonder why they ran away? Must be bad for them to follow us" Troy replied, he climbed down the tree and helped Gabriella get down. There was no denying it, when he held her hand he felt something, an electric shock almost. He just shrugged it off. But Gabriella fet it too, she was finding it hard to shurug off, she had never been loved like she wanted to, and it was true she had never felt this way. This boy did things to her.

"I don't want to go to London anymore, I want to stay here. But not go back, I want to stay here ... with you" Gabriella almost whispered. Troy hugged her to let her know that he wouldn't lose her.

"Can I make that promise now?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded, she had never more safe in her life, even if they were sleeping rough every night.

"I wont let anything or anyone hurt you ... I promise" Gabriella smiled at Troy, she truly did love him even if she didn't know it was love.

The next day they were searching for somewhere to stay they had made it our of Albuquerque and were in the next town. Neither of them were good at geography so they didn't know where they were. **(AN/I'm from England so this bit is made up okay, sorry if it's wrong) **They asked a pub owner where they were, they knew Albuquerque was in New Mexico but didn't know what was around it.

"This here is Utah, still in New Mexico" They both saw a poster of their faces behind the barmaid and quickly made an excuse to leave. They didn't read the names at the bottom ... luckily. They made their way to the bus depo and decided to sleep their, they covered their faces while they slept so no-one could recognise them.

A group of boys came up to where they were sleeping and started laughing, Troy was asleep but Gabriella was fully awake, she pretended though, hoping they wouldn't do anything. They circled the benches they were on and started prodding them. Troy just ignored it but Gabriella had to try hard not to do anything so they would know she was awake. They took the blanket form Gabriella's face and looked at the poster on the wall. They recognised her.

If they took her to the police station they would get a reward. They were greedy pigs so they took her, Gabriella was too scared to do anything, once they had picked her up she started screaming and punched 2 of them in the face. The one who was holding her almost dropped her, she was making as much noise as she could to wake Troy but nothing was working.

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" She screeched, the boys just laughed.

"Awwh, little girl ran away from home, well let me take you home Gabriella" She didn't know how they knew her name then looked at the poster on the wall. She mentally hit herself in the head, how could they not think to take the posters down before they go to sleep. There was no point trying to wake Troy he was dead to the world.

She had given up, she just let them take her. There was no point arguing with them, there was at least 10 and only 1 of her.

* * *

Troy awoke the next morning to someone slapping him across the face to wake him up. It was the manager of the depo, he had decided to let them stay there but for only that night. 

"Don't know where your friend is, maybe she got home sick and went home" He said making Troy look around trying to find her. He couldn't see her anywhere, the manager had already left him, so Troy was alone on the bench. He ran after the man, heart pumping in his chest, he had to find her. It was only the 6th so if she got caught they would make her get married. But she can't get married without Troy, he is her fiancee. He caught up with the man and asked if he could check the security tapes.

There she was, surrounded by 10 boys, screaming her head off trying to wake him.

"Awwh, little girl ran away from home, well let me take you home Gabriella" They wouldn't know where she lived so they could only take her to the police station. Troy leapt out of the chair and made a run for it, he hopefully could catch up with them. No luck, she must already be in a cell or back home.

"Excuse me, was a girl brought here last night?" He asked the woman on the desk. She nodded her head and went back to her work ... she wasn't doing much.

"Where is she?" She started tapping on her keyboard and asked

"Which girl, 2 were brought in, Gabriella Montez and Ashley Figg" How was he going to chose they were both the same person, or was there an actual Ashley Figg?

"Ashley Figg", he was hoping Gabriella had gone by that name. She led him through to the cell she was being kept in, not even bothering to ask who he was and what relation he was. The woman knocked on the door, then unlocked it. Troy walked in, it was all dark, he couldn't see anyone anywhere.

"Ashley?" He called out, a girl came out of the shadows and there she was, Gabriella Montez. She must have swapped names with someone called Ashley Figg.

"Danny. OMG! I tried so hard to wake you up but it was like you were knocked out" Troy rubbed the back of his neck

"Yeah I'm like that when I sleep. We have to get you out of here, I don't know how but we will ... I promise" He grabbed her hand and he felt it again, that shock. He decided that he liked it.

"I've got a plan, I'll say I know the real Ashley Figg and that you're not her then you should be let out easily, the receptionist is so dippy she won't notice" Gabriella laughed and nodded her head, there was no other plan so she might as well go along with this one.

"Excuse me but this isn't Ashley Figg, I got a call telling me my girlfriend was here but she's not. Ashley Figg has blonde hair and fair skin, she has brown hair and tanned skin" The receptionist looked up from her computer again and grabbed her keys, she was getting too much trouble from this kid.

"Sorry, you may go"

"Told you it'd work" Troy whispered to her. Gabriella hugged him once more, she liked his hugs, they were warm even on the coldest day. She even kissed him on the cheek. Troy wasn't expecting it but he liked it. He wanted so much to kiss her properly and tell her who he really was. Gabriella was fighting a losing battle, she was trying so hard not to tell him who she was but part of her, most of her was screaming out her real name.

"What was that for?"

"You saved me, well kinda. And you kept your promise, well kinda"

* * *

"Taylor can you explain how you know your in love?" Gabriella asked her best friend down the phone. 

"Sweaty palms, butterflies, don't want to say something incase its stupid, want to tell them everything ... even your real name. Chad told me, Gabriella do you think you love this guy?" Gabriella wasn't sure, everything Taylor just said was what was happening to her but did she really love him, she had only just met him.

"Taylor I'll call you later or tomorrow I'm going to do something real stupid"

* * *

Troy was on the phone to Zeke, Sharpay had filled him on the whole Gabriella situation. 

"Zeke, I feel all funny around her, but it's a good kinda funny. Do you feel it around Sharpay?"

"You mean like, you don't care if you make a fool of yourself around her aslong as she laughs, you get a shock like feeling when you touch her hand. Like that?" Troy gulped, that was exactly what happened.

"Yeah ..."

"Dude you got it bad" Troy rolled his eyes, he didn't really want it bad, but you can't help how you feel.

"Gotta go Gabs is coming back"

"Even a little nickname? Bad I tell you baad" Troy rolled his eyes again, before he could reply Gabriella was behind him looking a little scared. She was going to do something stupid and didn't know if she would regret it later.

* * *

**Like it?? Hope you did even if you didn't REVIEW lol I love doing that now. I also love getting your reviews they make me happy D**


	6. Truth

Next chapter, and you'll like this one, No hints given away but you will like it just because of what happens even if I've wrote it badly. Sorry if you don't like it [ but I hope oyu do

* * *

Chapter 6:- Truth 

"Hey Danny, I have something thing to do and tell you" Gabriella rocked back and forth from her heels to her toes. She went up on her tip-toes and kissed him ... on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled a little in the kiss. Troy snaked him arms around her waist and smiled a lot in the kiss. When they pulled away Troy had a goofy grin on his face and Gabriella was bright red from blushing.

"My first. Wish all of them could be like that" She laughed, she really did want the rest of her kisses to be like that, it was amazing.

"Listen, I don't care that I'm 'engaged' or whatever I have to be honest with you. My name isn't Ashley Figg ... I made it up, I'm Gabriella Montez" She was suprised to see that Troy didn't look shocked or anything, he was still smiling with his goofy grin.

"I know. I know because I'm Troy Bolton" He started laughing, Gabriella's mouth was in the shape of an 'O'. She couldn't belive it, she had just kissed her fiancee and she might even love him. Troy kept laughing, he didn't know what else to do, his fiancee had just kissed him and he knew he loved her.

"Well ... erm ... what do we do now?" Troy asked once he calmed down. Gabriella still hadn't spoke.

"I ... you ... what? You are Troy Bolton, my fiancee? You know what, I wouldn't mind marrying you" She said, trying to make a joke out of the situation, she hadn't totally confessed her feelings for him to herself yet but Troy, he knew he loved her. But wasn't going to tell her, he didn't want to freak her out.

"Shall we go home?" He asked, before Gabriella could answer both their phones rang at the same time.

* * *

**Gabriella & Taylor Phone Call**

**Gabriella** _Taylor_

_Girl what did you do?_

**I kissed him, and guess who he is? Only my bloody fiancee. I kissed my fiancee!**

_What, so this guy you've been with is Troy Bolton, and you just kissed him. Gabriella, you know what we were talking about before, was that a hint that you love him?_

**I don't know Tay, all those things you said were true but I mean true love doesn't happen in an arranged marriage**

_Gabi, 1:- your not married to him, 2:- atleast you got to know him before you marry him 3:- did you say True Love!?_

**I know your right and yeah I did, I feel good around him. I've never felt properly loved before and with him ... I do**

_Your hooked, just tell him_

**We've only known each other a few days, I can't tell him I love him**

_Whatever, but are you coming home now?_

**I'm not sure, we're going to talk about it. I wouldn't mind marrying him, I wish I could negotiate with my parents so I didn't have to get married to him ... just yet**

_You better come home soon, I have to go now. Love you_

**Love you too Tay**

Gabriella hung up and turned around to look at her fiancee still on the phone. She laughed to herself at how cute he was with his confused facial expression.

* * *

**Troy & Sharpay Phone Call**

**Troy **_Sharpay_

**She kissed me Shar. Gabriella Montez kissed me**

_Your fiancee kissed you? Did she know it was you?_

**Well ... not when she kissed me but she does now. She told me who she was then I told her who I was, then our phones rang**

_Troy listen to me, don't do anything stupid. Do you love her?_

**... is it wrong to say yeah?**

_How can it be wrong to love someone Just don't tell her yet, you don't want to freak her out_

**But true love doesn't exist in arranged marriages**

_Woooooooo you got it bad ... True love? No but you're not married, and if you love her now before you've even got married then ... okay I'm confused_

**Yeah me too**

_Basically, you love her now and you're not married so when you are married it can't really be arranged understand?_

**Kinda. Do you think our parents will cancell the wedding?**

_Are you coming home?_

**I think, not sure yet**

_If you come home with her then they might reconsider. Troy I have to go. See you soon, love you_

**Bye Shar**

Troy hung up and saw Gabriella just watching him, she blushed when she noticed him looking at her.

"Troy can we go home ... together?" Gabriella asked, her voice full of hope, how could he say no to that.

"Let's phone our parents and tell them to meet us at North park in an hour, but don't tell them we know each other" Gabriella smiled and got out her phone she dialed her house number and a voice that anyone could tell had been crying.

"Mami it's me, can you meet me at North park in an hour? ... Okay ... love you too" She gave Troy the thumbs up and he phoned his parents.

"Dad, it's Troy ... Yes I'm okay ... Listen, just meet me at North park in an hour ... Kay ... Yeah I know bye" His dad had also agreed now all they had to do was get a cab and wait for their parents to meet them.

They got a cab and waited 15 minutes before their parents came. Gabriella's brought Chad and Taylor, Troy's brought Sharpay and Zeke. Troy's got their first, his mom ran over to him and knocked him over. She started kissing on his forehead and Troy got extremly embarrassed, he looked at Gabriella who was just laughing. When his mom had let go Sharpay ran over to him and hugged not with as much force, she whispered in his ear.

"Is she Gabriella? She's cute ... go for it" She let go and saw Troy's goofy grin, she knew what that meant, she showed him her goofy grin too. They had alwasy said that when they were happy and didn't want to lose the people they love they would do their goofy grin. His dad came over and held out his hand for Troy to shake it, he was suprised he didn't get a hug or something. He took his dad's hand and was pulled into a hug. Zeke came over and man-hugged him.

"Don't lose her" He said talking about Gabriella, Troy nodded his head and replied

"I won't"

When Gabriella's parents came Taylor was the first to hug her, Gabriella kinda guessed that would happen. Taylor hugged her and didn't let her go until Chad pulled her off.

"She want's to breathe you know Tay" Everyone laughed while Chad hugged Gabriella, he had missed her even though he wouldn't admit it, she was litle his little sister. Her mom came next, she hugged her and cryed into her hair. The hug didn't last long, it didn't need to. When Gabriella's dad hugged her, he was crying. He never crys. He kept whispering into her ear.

"My baby girl, my baby girl" When everyone had had their hugs Troy walked over to Gabriella and held her hand. Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor and Chad tried so hard not to 'aww' because they knew what they were feeling.

"Mom, dad. Do you know who this is?" Troy asked his parents, they shook their head, they had never seen Gabriella, only as a baby in the hospital. Now she was 17 she definatly didn't look like a baby anymore.

"Mom, dad. Do you know who this is?" Gabriella asked her parents, they too shook their heads. It wasn't until they looked at Troy's parents when they knew exactly who he was. Troy and Gabriella's mom's had been best friends in college and swore to never loose touch but that happened when Gabriella's brother was born. They moved to the other side of town the only time they saw each other again was when Troy and Gabriella were born, they arranged for them to get married then.

"This is Gabriella Montez"

"This is Troy Bolton"

"My fiancee" They said at the same time.

* * *

**See they know each other now I said you wouldn't have to wait long lol**

**Hope it was up to your expectations I think this chapter's cute lol**

**REVIEW if it was what you expected or worse or better **


	7. It Must Be Love

Sorry about having to wait so long for this chapter but normally I have written the chapters in advance but because I was tryin to finish Secret Love (If you havent read it check it out) I hadnt wrote the chapters to this story. I've just finished chapter 8 and it's not exactly the best but it's okay

Hope you like this chapter

* * *

Chapter 7:- It Must Be Love

Their parents just looked at them in disbelief, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to get married and not know each other. Troy and Gabriella had gone to their parents to talk to them, they tried to neagotiate with them about the wedding, they said they had to talk to the other parents. Troy kept looking across at Gabriella making her blush and giggle. Chad and Taylor couldn't believe it, there was only one way to see if he was 'the one' that was to see if he could change her mind.

"Troy" Chad called him over and started to talk to him.

"I don't have a clue who you are but I have a question. Do you love Gabi?" Troy didn't know what to say, he'd only just met this guy and was going to tell him he loved Gabriella.

"Um ... yeah but don't tell her. I don't want her to freak out" Chad nodded his head and man-hugged him

"My lips are sealed. Hey do you play basketball?" Troy nodded his head

"Yeah Captain of East High"

"No way, I'm Captain of West High. Maybe we have met before"

"I thought I recognised your bushy hair" Troy said, he walked away laughing, Chad then called Gabriella over.

"Gabi, do you love Troy?" She still hadn't conviced herself that she did, she knew she cared for him but wasn't sure if it was love.

"Well, I know I care about him nut I'm not sure if I love him" Chad had known her long enough to know that she did love him.

"There's one way to find out" He winked at her and walked off. Gabriella knew exactly what he meant, if she loved Troy, only he could change her mind. Chad walked back over to Taylor and was about to tell her his plan, and it's not very often Chad gets a plan, but the parents started talking.

"Gabriella, we're moving to East Side. And the wedding ... is cancelled" Everyone cheered and the parents just laughed. Troy ran over to Gabriella and kissed her, she wasn't expeting it but she enjoyed it. She smiled into the kiss then realised that everyone was looking at them. When they pulled away she hid her face in Troy's chest so they couldn't see her face, she looked like a beetroot. Right then Gabriella realised something, if she moved to East Side, what about Taylor and Chad. She would have to leave them behind.

"I don't want to go" She looked at Troy and he could see that she was telling the truth ... partly.

"I don't want to leave Chad and Taylor, sorry Troy. I do want to move so I can be with you but I don't want to leave Chad and Taylor, they're my best friends" He nodded his head and told her to go talk to them. She walked over head hung low, Chad and Taylor could see that something was wrong.

"I'm not going, I'm not leaving you 2 here. You're my best friends. How would I live without you?"

"Hey, you'll have Troy and we'll be fine, Gabi go, you know you love him" Taylor tried to calm her down and reassure her. But Gabriella still didn't know if she loved Troy. Chad knew this was the perfect oppitunity to see if Gabriella did love him.

"Let me just go talk with Troy won't be a sec" He walked off with a glint in his eye, Taylor knew what he was doing.

After their talk Troy walked over to her and pulled Gabriella away, he needed to talk to her without anyone listening.

"Gabs, please don't make me go back without you. You know that Chad and Taylor will be okay, they've got each other. I know someone who won't be okay if you don't come ... me" He put on a pout but it wasn't very good, Gabriella had to laugh at it though.

"2 things Captain, 1:- This is how you do the pout" She showed him the famous Gabriella pout "2:- I know they'll be okay but I don't know whether I will. They've been with me since I can remember"

"Yeah, but you'll have me. Please Gabs, Gabi, Gabriella ... Gabsicles?" She looked at him, what was with the nickname, she liked it though.

"... Okay" He picked her up and spun her around, he soon got dizzy and fell on top of her on the floor, he propped himself up wit his elbows and kissed her nose.

"Thank you Gabsicles" She giggled at her name, she really liked it and yes ... she does love him. Gabriella went back over to Chad and Taylor and held her finger up so she could speak before they could.

"Before you say anything I know what your going say when I've finished. Are you sure you guys are going to be okay? Because I'm not going if your not" Chad and Taylor nodded their heads in frustration.

"Okay, then I'm going" Gabriella finshed with a huge grin on her face, Taylor screamed and started jumping up and down. Chad started singing.

"Gabi & Troy sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be, begins with 's' ends in 'x' OMG it must be ..." Taylor covered his mouth before he could say anymore, all the parents were staring at him.

"I knew you were going to do that, just because he changed my mind doesn't mean I love him ... does it?" Taylor gave a look wich screamed 'YES' Gabriella didn't want to admit it but she did love Troy, she didn't know how it could happen. She had only known him a few days, and he was who she was arranged to marry, it was all too much. It left ehr confused and dizzy ... but she lked being dizzy.

Troy was watching Gabriella as she told Chad and Taylor that she was moving, he started laughing when Chad started singing 'the song'. Sharpay brought him out of his thoughts.

"I can't believe you love the girl you was arranged to marry. I can't believe you met her while you were running away, big coinsidence huh? I call it fate or destiny or whatever they call it" Zeke nodded agreeing with his girlfriend. Troy didn't care what they said, they could laugh at him and do whatever but no-one made him feel the way Gabriella does.

"I can't believe she said her last name was Figg. Like anyone would believe that" Troy said out of nowhere. It was true though, who had the last name Figg?

"Hey my great auntie married someone with the last name Figg, it's not that unbeliveable ... okay maybe it is, he was a dating website. They never tell the truth on those things, why can't people wait to find true love?"

"You mean like me and you?" Zeke asked bringing her closer to him, Sharpay giggled and kissed him on the lips. Soon they were in a make-out session, in front of Troy.

"Oh get a room"

"We're in the middle of a park, if you see one. Let us know" Zeke winked at him, Troy knew exactly what he meant, but tried to get the image out of his head. He walked off leaving them alone. He walked towards the tree where they had hid from the police, where he was going to tell Gabriella he was Troy Bolton ... but decided not to. Gabriella saw him walk off and wondered if everything was okay. Taylor pushed her in his direction, Gabriella just smiled at her and ran after him.

"Hey, you okay? You just walked off" Gabriella asked once she climbed up to the mini tree house.

"You know when the police followed us and said they was looking for us I was going to tell you who I really was. I knew who you was because you toold me who you were going to marry, I was going to tell you then but Sharpay called and told me not to, that you would tell me when you were ready. Did I do the right hting by waiting?" Troy asked Gabriella. She just sat there thinking about what to say. If he had told her then she would definatly be different around him. She had only just told herself she liked him at that point, she would probably have freaked out.

"You know what Troy, I'm glad you listened to Sharpay. Because it wasn't until I kissed you that I knew I liked you, well it was the phone call before. Taylor explained what she felt like around Chad and I felt most of the things she described around you. So yead,, you did the right to wait" She smiled and huddled closer to him. He put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Zeke explained to me what he felt around Shar and I felt the same around you, I knew there was something about you when I woke you up in the park all those days ago. And when you told me you're name ... who has a last name Figg?"

"You're right, I saw a twigg and just changed it a little bit. But you stole mine, I was called Ashley Smith unti you said Smith, I knew I couldn't say it then because we would've been long lost relations. Then it'd be wierd" She whispered to last part so Troy didn't hear.

"What?" But he did, kinda.

"Nothing, I said it'd be funny if we were long lost relations" Troy nodded his head, it wouldn't be funny it'd be horrible. He wouldn't be able to hold her like he was now or do this.

He kissed her, taking her by suprise but once again she smiled into the kiss. Troy wanted to deeped it but didn't want to push her. It was Gabriella who deeped it, Troy accepted letting their tounged explore each other. When they were out air, they pulled away reluctantly. Gabriella just smiled and started turning red, Troy chuckled and looked away. That was the most amazing kiss of his life.

* * *

**That was chapter 7 and just to warn you Chapter 8 isn't exactly ... good lol. It isn't how I wanted it or anything so I'm so sorry if I disappoint with that chapter**

**REVIEW what you thought of this chapter and make me feel better**


	8. Phone Calls

Sorry about the wait but I've had loads of courseowrk to do and I found just about enough time to get this up my mom will kill me if she finds out I'm not doing my coursework lol

So I hope you like this chapter because I don't [

* * *

Chapter 8:- Phone Calls 

Troy and Gabriella made their way down from the tree house and back to their parents. I don't think anyone but their friends had noticed they were missing, their parents were catching up after 17 years.

"Mom, dad. If we're moving to East Side where are we going to live? And is Stu coming?" Gabriella asked her parents, interupting their conversation. Stu was her brother and never really left his bedroom.

"We're going to live in the house that we brought for you and Troy. And Stu is coming, I don't trust him to feed himself alone. He wouldn't leave his room!" All the parents laughed even though it wasn't funny but that's what parents do. Laugh at the most NOT funny things.

"_OUR_ house!" They were ignored "Parents"Troy and Gabriella said at the same time and rolled their eyes. They made their way over to their friends who seemed deep in conversation. When they got there everyone stopped talking, making it obvious that it was about them.

"Well their definatly not talking about us" Troy said really sarcastically that only Chad wouldn't realise it was meant to be. The gang looked guiltly at the floor, only Chad's head was raised.

"We can't tell you what we're talking about" Chad said, in a sing-song voice bobbing his tounge out at them. Taylor hit him over the head and apolagized to Troy and Gabriella. They both just laughed but they did want to know what they were talking about.

"So, where did you 2 go?" Sharpay piped up, they looked at each other not knowing if they should tell them about the tree house. They decided not to. They just said they went to the other side of the park, to talk. Their parents came over all happy. Gabriella was going back to West Side to get all of her things before she moved to East Side. She was going to spend the night at her house then move in the morning.

Taylor and Chad had been talking, they didn't want to live on West Side without Gabriella and her family. They asked their parents if they could get an apartment or something together, their parents said as long as they could pay their rent. So Taylor and Chad were also moving to East Side, they had to find a house first.

* * *

Gabriella's stuff was all in boxes and waiting to be loaded into the moving van, she couldn't sleep at night, she was too busy thinking about life on East Side ... and Troy. She wanted to be accepted at the school and not thought of as the freaky genius girl, she couldn't help it if she was clever. 

Gabriella rolled off her bed onto the floor, she made a bang but no-one called to see if she was alright. She picked herself up, brushed herself off and went to answer her phone. She hadn't given it to anyone so only Taylor and Chad had it. She picked it up and heard an excited voice saying hello to her.

"Tay? Is that you? Why are you so excited?" She asked, she got the same reply

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Taylor repeated down the phone. Gabriella could almost see her jumping up and down, well she could hear the brushing of her hair against the reciever.

**Taylor & Gabriella Phone Call**

**Taylor Bold **_Gabriella Italics_

_Tay, what's up? Tell me!_

**Sorry I'm just excited!**

_You telling me_

**Do you want to know or not!?**

_Yes I want to know, spill!_

**Well you know how you didn't want to leave me and Chad behind?**

_Yeah_

**Well you don't have to ...**

_You're not coming to live with us are you!?_

**... No, we've, well our parents, have brought us an apartment**

_Are you kidding me? Don't joke with me Taylor I'm in an emotional state here_

**Seriously!! They're gonna pay the rent and everything. But they're thinking of moving down to East Side anyway. Something about change of scenery?**

_AAGGHH!! Taylor you're coming with me!!! You're not leaving me!! AAGGHH!!_

**I know!!!**

_Oh I gotta go I've got another call. Bye Love you_

Gabriella hung up and screamed to herself then took her next call.

"Hello?" She said, she tried to sound normal but you could still hear the excitment in her voice.

"Why are you so happy Gabs?"

"Who's this?" She said to the voice, it wasn't Chad and he was the only other person who had her number.

"After I say this you can guess ... Gabsicles"

"TROY!!"

**Gabriella & Troy Phone Call**

**Gabriella Bold **_Troy Italics_

_Yeah it's me_

**OH MY GOD!! You'll never guess what**

_What?_

**Chad and Taylor are moving to East Side!! Oh and how did you get my number?**

_Chad gave it me and where are they going to live?_

**Oh ok and their parents got them an apartment. Their paying the rent and evrything but their thinking of moving to East Side anyway**

_2 extra to add to the gang_

**What gang?**

_Well there's me, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan at the minute. When you guys come there'll be more won't there._

**There'll be me, you, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke and who are Kelsi, Jason and Ryan?**

_Kelsi is the composer of East High, Jason is on the basketball team and Ryan is Sharpay's twin. Let's just say that she's the controlling one ... and the angry one._

**Hehe. Can't wait to meet them all. Troy I gotta go, the moving van is here Byee**

_Kay, byee Gabsicles!! _

They both hung up wondering whether they should have said Love you. They decided not to, when they were going to say it for the first time to each other it would be romantic ... not over the phone.

* * *

**Really crap chapter sorry but had no inspiration but I think the next chapter makes up for it**

**REVIEW whether you thought it was really rubbish, okay or ... good. lol**


	9. Overloved

Soooooo sorry about the reallly slow update had major coursework to do and i'm a bit behind aswell [

Hope you like this and it will make up for the really late update. I've only just written chapter 10 but that should be up tomorrow hopefully

* * *

Chapter 9:- Overloved

Gabriella was in the car infront of the removal van. She was getting more and more nervous but she didn't understand why. _It's probably because I've never lived anywhere but West Side ... yeah that's it_ She thought to herself. As soon as she started school people where going to know she was clever, she wanted Troy to see past that. Normally jocks and geeks never talked but Taylor and Chad that at West High. They were dating in secret and only told Gabriella. Everyone found out when they were kissing in drama behind the stage curtain and the teacher pulled it back.

_Flashback_

_Taylor and Chad had been dating each other in secret for over 2 months and didn't want to hide it anymore. It was drama class and they snuck round the back of the curtains for a quick kiss. A quick kiss turned into a make-out and a make-out turned into a public display._

_The drama teacher pulled the curtains apart by the string to show the students the new stage. There in the middle was Chad and Taylor, kissing. Everyone gasped which made them leap apart, Gabriella was shocked but happy. She knew how much they wanted everyone to know but they didn't want them to find out this way. She ran up to the stage and whispered something in Chad's ear, he was never any good at thinking on the spot._

_"Erm ... everybody. Me nad Taylor have been dating for the past 2 months and I know you think I shouldn't say this but ... I love her" Gabriella nad Taylor just looked at him mouths open wide. That was definatly not what she told him to say, she told him to say_

_"Sorry but we're dating" Or something along those lines instead he just confessed that he loved her! Taylor ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear._

_"I love you too, but did you have to tell everyone. You could've told me when we were alone" Chad just laughed and picked her up and carried her off the stage._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella giggled as she remembered that moment. She had never had anyone who could love her like Chad loves Taylor. A small tear fell down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. A song came on which just made her want to cry even more.

_I need to find somebody who can't sleep at night_

_Without holding me without holding me tight_

_I want someone who sees me all the time in their dreams_

_And then wakes up thinking just of me_

_Spent time on my own_

_Spent time being free_

_Now I just wanna be_

_Overloved_

_Over needed_

_Over wanted_

_Over missed when I'm away_

More tears began to fall and this time she didn't wipe them away.

_Overloved_

_Over dreamed of_

_Over cared about_

_Over everything_

_I'd give anything to be overloved_

_I want someone who can't wait to kiss me again_

_Even though it's been a minute since they last did_

_Want someone who loves love songs_

_And dedicates them to me_

She thought about Troy and how much she loves him. If only he knew how she felt things would be alot easier.

_And two loving arms never out of reach_

_Been fine all alone_

_Did fine being free_

_This time I wanna be_

_This time I wanna be_

_Overloved_

_Over needed_

_Over wanted_

_Over missed when I'm away_

_Overloved_

_Over dreamed of_

_Over cared about_

_Over everything_

_I'd give anything to be overloved_

_Want someone to talk to me with talk so sweet_

_Want someone who's there to share their world with me_

_I've been too lonely for too many nights_

_This time I need someone here in my life_

_This time I want someone holding me tight_

_Been under kissed, under touched_

_Now I just wanna be_

_Overloved_

_Over needed_

_Over wanted_

_Over missed when I'm away_

_Overloved_

_Over dreamed of_

_Over cared about_

_Over everything_

_I'd give anything to be overloved_

_I just wanna be_

_Overloved_

_By someone who's over in love with me_

_Over kissed over touched over missed_

_Overloved_

It was Overloved by Paula DeAnda. It made her cry because she did just want to be overloved, she wanted to feel some love and Chad and Taylor were the only one's who had showed her that she mattered. Now they had to wait before they could move into their flat so she wouldn't see them for ages. Sure she felt with Troy but it was a different kind of loved. It was a better kind but she was scared.

_What if he think's he has to like me because of the whole marriage thing? What if he's just pretending as a joke? What if ... what's the point. No-one will ever love me_ She thought to herself as she got out of the car, to her suprise Troy was there waiting. He rushed over to her and hugged her. She hugged him back but with less energy than she would've liked to.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He grinned at her making her heart melt into it's usual pieces.

"Thought I'd suprise you, that okay?" He replied almost child like. She smiled half-heartdly and nodded. Troy sensed something was wrong, he looked closely at her face and could see tear stains.

"Gabi, tell me what's wrong" She shook her head trying to say that nothing is wrong. He didn't believe her, he carried on nagging her.

"Gabriella I'm not stupid, you may be a good actress but I can see through your fake smile ... and you've got tear stains on your cheeks"" He said wiping her cheek with his thumb. She laughed it amazed her how he knew her so well.

"Over here, I don't want anyone to hear" She pulled him in the direction of what she guessed was the garden. They sat on a bench at the bottom and she began to tell him everything on her mind.

"Troy don't speak until I've finished okay? Well ever since I could remember my brother has always been put first, I think it was because when he was born he was born dead, so my parents naturally worry about him. On the way here I was thinking about when Chad told Taylor he loved her. It was so cute and unbelievable. He said it infront of our whole drama class. Anyway, I was thinking like how I've never felt properly loved by anyone but those 2 and coming here on my own without them is scary. I was also thinking about ... you. I was thinking that maybe you only ... liked me ... because of the whole ... wedding thing" She stopped not wanting to say anymore. Troy grabbed hold of her hands and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Gabi, let me show you something" He pulled her off the bench and started slow dancing with her. She was slightly confused, there was no music and what did he want to show her, his dance moves?

"Troy there's no music and are you showing me your dance mves? Because if you are they're very good" She giggled at her own little joke. Troy stopped and twiled her around, he knew what he wanted to do but wasn't sure if he should.

"Gabriella? If I do something will you promise me you won't freak out?" He asked and she nodded her head. He twirled her around she her back was facing him. She was so confused she didn't get it. Troy pulled something out of his pocket, it was a necklace.

He put it around her neck and breathed out. She picked up the chain and looked at the charm it was a G with a ruby red heart on the right side. She turned around and just looked at Troy, she couldn't understand why he had given her a necklace.

"Troy what's this for?"

"I can't tell you now, but someday I will. I promise. And the G is for your name and the heart is ... my heart" He mumbled the last bit hoping she didn't hear. She did because she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Gabriella's parents had to ruin the moment calling her telling her to pick the bedroom she wanted. She ran off to the house, but remembered Troy. She ran back and grabbed his hand and dragged him.

"Which one do you think I should chose?" She asked him once they had looked at all 4 of them.

"The one with the balconly"

"Why?"

"Because that way I can sneak up into your room at night and watch you sleep"

"Eeeeee you perv" She hit his arm playfully and walked along to the bedroom-with-a-view as she was calling it.

"MOM! I want the one with the balconly" She yelled down the stairs. Troy winked at her making her giggle uncontrollably. Troy laughed at her laugh it was so cute. His phone started ringing. It was Sharpay.

"Hey Shar"

**Troy & Sharpay Phone Call**

**Troy Bold **_Sharpay Italics_

_Did you give it to her?_

**Yes, I wasn't going to at first** He held 1 finger to Gabriella and walked out of earshot** she told me somethings which made me feel kinda bad ... but it made me love her more**

_Troy I know I said don't tell her but really you have to. I'm sick of hearing it, I need to hear Zeke tell me he loves me but I can't because you have my ears on permanant use_

**Sorry, maybe tomorrow Shar**

_Oh your mom wants you home_

**Kay tell her I'll be there in 5**

_Okay, toodles_

Troy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her lightly on the lips

"I gotta go now but I'll see you later" Gabriella nodded her head and watched him as he walked down the stairs and out the front door. Subconciously she grabbed her necklace, she knew for sure that she loved him.

"I might want to be overloved, but I'll be loved by him anyday" She whispered to herself as she walked off to her room.

* * *

**There's the next chapter a little bit longer but only because of the song. Hope you guys loved it**

**REVIEW what you thought chapter 10 should be up tomorrow and I really love it lol**


	10. Thought I'd Lost You

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry about the wait lol but I've had major coursework which means that this chapter isn't as long as I had thought it should be but I still kinda like it.

I've got a new oneshot up now XD XD It's called _Love Like This_ it's more like a songfic really to _Love Like This _by_ Amy Pearson_ sooo check it out, I love it (the song and the story lol)

* * *

Chapter 10:- Thought I'd Lost You

"GABRIELLA!!" Gabriella's dad shouted up the stairs to wake her up.

"PHONE!!" She forced herself out of the bed and over to the stairs. A phone came flying at her, amazingly she caught it.

"Hello?" She croaked into it, she was not a morning person.

"Gabi, are you okay?" It was Taylor, calling her at ... Gabriella looked at her clock. It was 7:30am on a Saturday!

"Taylor what do you want? It's like 7:30 on a Saturday" Gabriella asked down the phone.

"Do you want to know my news or what? If you do shut up and listen" Gabriella did as she was told, it was too early to argue.

"Well ... Me and Chad are moving ... TODAY!!!" Both girls screamed in unison, but Gabriella had to remind herself to calm down ... it was 7:30.

"What time and where? I wanna meet you" Gabriella needed details. She wanted to be there for her best friends.

"Well, it's the house up for sale on your street"

"Wait, rewind. House!? I thought you were getting a flat?"

"We were, but my parets have brought the house, and their moving there today. Me and Chad gonna live with them until his parents buy the other house up for sale, their offer hasn't been accepted yet" Gabriella formed an 'o' shape with her mouth, then realised that Taylor couldn't see her.

"Ooooh" It was like a delayed reaction.

"Taylor I'm gonna phone Troy and tell him okay. I'll call you later. Love you" Gabriella put the phone down and put it back in its rightful place. She ate her breakfast in record time, her paretsn just watched her amazed at how quickly she was wide awake. She rushed upstairs falling over in the process and got her mobile.

"Please pick up" She found herself saying.

RING RING - - RING RING - -

"Hello?" A croaky voice answered. Troy was definatly not a morning person either.

"Troy it's me, did I wake you? If I did sorry but I've got news" Gabriella spoke to him in a soft voice which anyone could easily tell was also eager.

"Hey Gabs, yeah you woke me but it's okay. And what's so important?"

"Taylor nad Chad are moving ... TODAY!!" Troy didn't say anything, Gabriella thought he'd be pleased that way they all go and meet the gang. He just stayed silent.

"Is that it? Can I go back to sleep now?" He finally said, Gabriella was confused she thought he'd be happy.

"What?" Troy could sense she wasn't happy even if they were a street away.

"Gab, chill I'm joking. Where are they moving to?"

"I thought you were being serious. You know the house up for sale on my street, their moving there. Taylor's parents are moving too, Chad's parents are just waiting for their offer to be confirmed so he's moving in with Taylor for the time being" They spoke for a while until he had to go.

* * *

It was a few hours before Chad and Taylor would arrive. Troy was at Gabriella's waiting with her. He seemed to be there alot lately. They just talked and flirted, both were unsure what they were to each other though. 

"I wonder which our room would've been if we did get married" Gabriella blurted out. She covered her mouth after she said it and went bright red.

"Would you wanna share with me?" Troy asked sarcastically. She pushed him and he fell off the bed. He lay there looking dead. Gabriella was still laughing until she realised he hadn't got up off the floor.

"Troy?" She whispered, she leaned over the bed and cried out. His eyes were open and his legs were bent all funny. She quickly got on the floor and crouched near him.

"Troy? Troy? Please don't be dead or - or - or unconscieious** (I can't spell I know)** or - Just wake up! Please!" She began to stroke his hair and bite her nails and she never bit her nails. Troy was trying so hard not to just hug her, he didnt like seeing her upset. She lay down on him and hugged him, her tears began soaking his t-shirt. She stopped when she realised he was breathing. She shot up and waved her hand in front of his face. His eyes moved and focused on her and he broke out into a goofy grin. She slapped him on his chest.

"Why did you do that? Do you know how much you scared me? I thought I'd lost you!" She clasped her hands over her mouth again when she realised what she said. Troy just looked at her, he didn't know what to say. They knew they were more than friends but were they dating?

"Didn't know I meant that much to you" He said simply. Gabriella looked everywhere around her room, everywhere but Troy. He took her hands in his and tryed to make eye contact. Gabriella looked at their hands then up at Troy, she whispered something that wasn't audiable. Troy read her lips as she said it again, he stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Gab. I ... dont know ... what to ... say" He stuttered.

"Just tell me what your thinking and I'll do whatever you say" She told him, still keeping eye contact.

* * *

**Such a small chappie today so sorry about that but hopefully you'll like my oneshot that i've got up XD**

**REVIEW what you thought even if its to tell me to make the chapters longer, the next 1 is i promise D**


	11. The Woods

soooooooo sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up but i dont really like it and well i hope you do

* * *

Chapter 11:- The Woods

"Gabriella"

"Troy" They had been saying each others names for the past 5 minutes. They didn't know what else to say to each other, Gabriella couldn't belive what she had said and Troy couldn't believe she had said it.

"Troy, this is stupid. Did you hear what I said or not?" Gabriella finally gave in.

"No, but I read your lips" Troy retorted.

"Well you could've been wrong" Troy shook his head he knew what she said and he knew she meant it.

"You tell me what you said, and I'll tell you if that's what I saw"

"Fine! I said that ... I love you" Gabriella said once again, she always thought the boys said it first but it just came out of her mouth earlier. Troy was nodding his head with a goofy grin on his face.

"What's with the nod and grin?" Gabriella asked her voice shaking a little. She was scared aobut what Troy would do or say and he could sense it. Their hands were still together but Troy made their fingers lace together to let her know that he wasn't angry.

"I love you too Gabsicles" He finally said after what seemed like forever nodding his head. Gabriella's sad face soon turned into a massive grin. She dived onto Troy wrapping her arms around his neck. his arms were around her waist and his lips soon met hers. It wasn't a make-out just a simple kiss full of love and everything else they were feeling. It was intertupted by Gabriella's phone ringing in her pocket. She pulled away even though she didn't want to.

"WHAT!?"

"Whoa, sorry Gabs. Just called to tell you were on our way now. Why are you so snappy?" It was Chad, he had never really been on the end of a Gabriella tantrum and didn't want to experince being there either. He saw what she was like with her brother ... madness!

"Nothing, sorry. I just told Troy that I love him and you have to interupt" The line went silent, no-one spoke for a few seconds until Taylor shouted

"You what!? Gimme the phone! Gabriella what did he say?" Taylor snatched the phone of Chad so she could talk to her best friend.

"Ask him yourself" Gabriella handed Troy the phone.

"What did you say? It must be good because you haven't run away" Taylor began babbaling and didn't shut-up until she heard a part of what Troy said.

"...I love you too"

"Sorry hunny, I'm with Chad. Plus your not my type"

"No! That's what I said to Gabriella. Plus your not my type either"

"SHE BETTER NOT BE!" Chad could be heard shouting, making whoever was in the car laugh. Gabriella just rolled her eyes, typical Chad.

"Listen we gotta talk so we'll see you at the house" Troy said before he put the phone down. He gave the phone back to Gabriella and their hands brushed. He felt it again, the electric shock, he had gotten used to it but it felt stronger now he knew that she loved him too.

"So... You go first" Gabriella said.

"Well, you love me and I love you so ... what are we?"

"Hoping you ask that" Gabriella answered grinning.

"Well, when people normally love each other more than friends their not normally friends. Their more ... if that makes sense?" Troy just looked at her, it made no sense at all at least not in his head.

"Basically, what I was trying to say is ... Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked his eyes full of hope and love. Gabriella' smile grew as she nodded her head. Their lips once again found each others, this time it was deepened letting their tounges explore each others mouths. They pulled away when a car horn beeped outside. They ignored it and just looked into each others eyes.

Taylor and Chad had been waiting for Troy and Gabriella for 25 minutes before they came. When they went past Gabriella's house they honked the horn but they must have ignored it. When Gabriella finally came into view Taylor rushed over to her and hugged her. It had only been a week since they last saw each other but it was too long for them, they were like sisters. Taylor whispered in her ear before moving over to hug Troy.

"Who said it first? You?" Taylor could feel Gabriella's head nodding against her ear. Taylor started laughing, it was not like Gabriella to be this comfortable around anyone so soon. When she hugged Troy she whispered in his ear too.

"You should've said it first! Don't hurt her" Troy also started nodding to let Taylor know he would'nt hurt her. Chad was hugging Gabriella when Taylor's parent's arrived.

"Go pick your room Tay-Tay" Her mom said, Taylor rolled her eyes at her mom.

"Mom don't call me that!" Only Chad could call her Tay-Tay, he was the one who started it in middle school. Troy and Gabriella followed them into the house. Taylor had also picked the room with the balconly with the help from Chad. Gabriella and Taylor's houses where the same layout so Gabriella knew her way around pretty much.

"Tay, we're gonna go now. Leave you to get settled in" Gabriella said as she headed for the door, Troy holding her hand. Chad waved and carried on unpacking Taylor shouted Bye but it came out muffled because her head was in her duvet cover.

Gabriella and Troy walked along the empty street, hand in hand. Gabriella know where she was going but trusted Troy. When they reached a park Troy started to run dragging Gabriella along with him.

"Troy! Stop! Where are we going!?"

"You'll see!" He headed for the nature reserve part, it was like a mini wood. Still holding her hand tight he oulled her into a little cave type thing. Gabriella didn't like cave's or wood's or anything, she felt alone when she around them. Troy could tell something was wrong because she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked clearly concerned. She shook her head but he knew she was trying to make him not worry about her.

"Gab, tell me. Please" He did his pout again which he was really rubbish at.

"Okay When I was about 6 or 7 something happened.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Where are we?" A young Gabriella Montez shouted out. Her dad had taken her out for a walk and brought her to a wood. The tree's were massive, towering over her. She didn't like it. She hated being small, she was the smallest in her class at school and the bigger kids teased her about it._

_"Daddy!! I don't like it" She started to run trying to find her dad, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She ran faster and faster until she fell over a loose root. She scraped all her knee and it was bleeding. She cried louder and louder hoping someone would hear her but no-one came. Not even her father._

_"Daddy" She whispered. She climbed up back onto her feet and tried to walk but it was no use. She decided to hop instead. She soon got tierd so she leant against a tree, she could see the park ahead. It was far away but she hated this wood thing, so she started to hop again._

_It took her nearly 30 minutes to get out of the wood hopping. She could see her dad laughing sitting on the hear-by swing. When she saw him she wanted to go over to him but instead she just hopped home. He found it funny that she was only 7 years old, left in a big wood all alone and scared to death. He was her father he should care about her but from that moment she realised something. He couldn't really care about her, if he did he wouldn't have done that to her_

_End Flashback_

I was so scared. I hopped all the way home and ran up to my room. I couldn't move my leg it hurt so much, no-one even noticed I was home, that's how much they care. I was 7 years old" Gabriella told Troy the whole story, she was now crying silently. Troy moved over and hugged her, he tightened his grip on her hand and got up.

"Come on. I wouldn't have brought you here if I knew" Troy apologized to her.

"It's okay Troy I just got scared you'd leave me here. Like my dad did" He pulled her up and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I would never leave you, not unless you wanted me too. Actually I wouldn't leave you then either" He reassured her. If she was sick or upset he wouldn't leave her side, he wouldn't even leave her side if she was perfectly fine.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter so sorry its taken so long for me to put up i've been tryin 2 write the story and do coursework but thats comes first unfortuanatly lol**

**REVIEW what you thought even if you didn't like it i want to hear from you lol**


	12. School

IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!! My next chaoter is finally here. Well most people chose option (A) there were about 3 or 4 for (B) but both were good chapters so I'm not too bothered lol

Hope you like this chapter and think it was worth the wait D

* * *

Chapter 12:- School 

It was Gabriella, Taylor and Chad's first day of school and they were really nervous. No-one was as worried as Gabriella, she didn't know what Troy would think when he found out she was a geek so to say. Taylor reassured her that if he loved her he wouldn't care, it did calm Gabriella a little but not enough for her to be completly calm and ready for the day ahead.

They entered the school doors and felt eyes all on them. This school was so not used to new people. They soon forgot about them and did what they were doing before. All conversations started, all books entered bags and everyone was moving again. Sure the conversations were about them but it's school it's what you expect right? Gabriella saw Troy from down the hallway, she didn't wave or anything just gave him a small smile. He smiled back, well it was more like a huge grin, and ran over to them.

"Where you gotta go?" He asked the three. Gabriella showed him her letter she had been told to bring with her. Troy nodded his head and began leading the way.They soon arrived at a large brown door with a plaque on. 'Mr Matsui's Office' is what it said. Gabriella nodded her head and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and all three entered when told to, Troy tried to come in too but the principle told him to go to class. He nodded his head and sulked off, not before igving Gabriella a secret wink, she giggled quietly to herself.

"Gabriella and Taylor, you 2 will be in every class together except for science" The girls gasped. It wasn't a good gasp either, they were both equal in science, they got the same grades and everything so why were they being split up.

"It's not a bad thing. There are 2 higher classes and if you're both in the same one, I don't want you to get distracted if you know the work and start talking to each other. Gabriella you will be in the same class as Sharpay Evans, Taylor you will be in the same class as Kelsi Neilson, I'll introduce you to them later on" He told them, they just nodded their heads. Then he turned to Chad.

"Chad, you will be in higher maths and science. All other classes you're with Troy Bolton who tried to come in earlier" Chad nodded his head. They left for their homeroom, they all had the same person. Mrs Darbus. They entered the door and once again all eyes were on them. Gabriella looked around the room and her eyes soon found Troy's. He smiled at her and winked which calmed her down more than he realised.

"Aah, new students. Gabriella Montez, you can sit at the back. Chad Danforth, you can sit behind Mr Bolton their. And Taylor McKessie you sit behind ... Martha Cox." Mrs Darbus said. They made their way to their seats and sat down. Gabriella could feel eyes on her, she looked at Troy who was looking at his desk. She looked around the room and saw this boy. He was just staring at her, he looked really pervy and it scared her. She turned around and tried to ignore him but it wasn't working. Troy turned and looked at Gabriella and could see something was wrong. He looked behind her and saw Pervy Pete staring at her. Jelousy and rage built up inside of him, he looked once more at Gabriella and saw her looking at him with pleading eyes. She was basically telling him to calm down and not to do anything, through eye language.

"Now, I'm going to stop talking and the new students are going to introduce themselves" Mrs Darbus announced, no-one had even realised she was talking. She held out her hand to Gabriella. Gabriella stood up shakily, she looed at Troy, she didn't know whether to say about them, he must have sensed this because he shook his head. She began talking really quietly, but she started again. She didn't want people to think of her as the shy new girl.

"Erm, well I'm Gabriella Bella Bol- I mean Montez" Her's and Troy's eyes went wide to what she very nearly said. No-one in the class had noticed though so she got away with it.

"Erm, I really don't know what else to say. I like to have a laugh, and I don't want you to judge me by what you see. I'm a lot deeper than you think"" She sat down and put her head in her hands and started laughing to herself. Taylor stood up next.

"I'm Taylor Kaytie McKessie. Erm, I'm going with fluffy head over there Chad. Oh and you can call me a geek or a nerd or whatever I can't help it if I want a future out of school" The class laughed as she sat down. Chad was next

"eah, I'm Chad Danforth, no middle name. And thanks for that Tay, but I like my fluffy hair ... and so do you. Erm I was the basketball captain at West High, and before you all start booing. You beat us fair and square last season" He sat down to the whole basketball team making a lot of noise. Mrs Darbus was about to speak when Troy stood up. He was the only one not cheering to what Chad said. He was too busy watching pervy Pete flirt with Gabriella, she tried to ignore him but it wasn't working it only made him angry. He started throwing pens at her. On landed by her foot and instead of asking for it back he went over and picked it up and started stroking her leg. She snatched it away and kicked him in the face.

"Mr Bolton please sit down" Mrs Darbus called, he ignored her and started his 'speech'

"Well you all know me but there was something the new students didn't tell you. Well one of them really. Gabriella didn't tell you something. She's my girlfriend" He sat down winking at Gabriella and giving evils to Pete. All the girls screamed, that killed their chance of ever getting with Troy. They either hated Gabriella or wanted to be her, it was that simple.

The bell rang for lesson, and Troy rushed out the class to greet Gabriella. She rushed striaght into his arms causing him to fall to the ground. She giggled as she tried to get off but he held her there.

"Troy people are staring"

"Let them" He said as he kissed her.

* * *

**Well I hope that chapter was worth the wait and I'm sorry to those who wanted her to sing but don't worry in the next chapter she does ... I promise D**

**REVIEW what you thought, I like to hear what you think and after the LONG wait it'l be good for some feedback lol**


	13. Love Like This

**I'm soooooo sorry that its been like ... a year since i last updated. But I wanted to catch up with all my chapters now I've written 17 i think so I can keep going, but I lose internest after a bit thats why my updates aren't that frequent.**

**I'm trying to teach myself guitar, i've got drama on sunday & Thursday and my singing lessons on a thursday so im a busy girl lol plsu all the homework on top **

**i'm on holiday at the mo. anyway thats why ive written so many chapters**

**just hope you like them all S**

**REVIEW if you like them theres a reivew amount i need before my next chapter because i think people have lost interest in my story **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13:- Love Like This

Gabriella laughed as she got off Troy. She stopped laughing when she realised everyone was staring at her. Troy got up laughing as well. Gabriella hid herself behind him and whispered into his back.

"Troy, why are they staring at me? I'm not good with people with _staring problems_!" She shouted the last bit so everyone heard. She thought they'd move or flinch or something but they did nothing. Troy just carried on laughing and pulled her from behind him. They started running down the corridor together. Troy turned around and shouted to them.

"Get used to it!"

They had drama first with Mrs Darbus, which meant they spent all morning with her. When they entered the Theatre everyone was there. Mrs Darbus didn't say anything she just pointed to the front row of seats. They made their way down earning glances from everyone in the class. All the old East High students know what Troy Bolton is like, he's not the type to have a girlfriend and hold her hand, well not infront of anyone. They knew he must like Gabriella a lot for him to hold her hand in public. When they reached their seats Mrs Darbus started talking. She was interupted by the bell ringing.

"Was that a cell phone!?" **(Sorry, had to get that in there)** The class just shook their heads, it was going to be a long morning.

When Mrs Darbus finally told them what they had to do everyone was chatting and getting into it. They had to work in either pairs or groups of 5. Since there was more than 5 in the group they decided to work in pairs. Troy and Gabriella, Taylor and Chad, Sharpay and Ryan couldn't work together so Sharpay was with Zeke, Kelsi and Jason and Ryan and Martha. They had to either sing, act or dance.

Gabriella wanted to sing but Troy wanted to act, he couldn't dance so that was out of the question. Though he didn't want to admit, he could sing he just didn't like all the people watching him.

"Troy can't we just sing, please! Let me tell you something. The only thing I like about a new school is that I can be who I want to be and I can make people think certain things. I don't to be seen as the Freaky Math Girl all of my high school years. Do this for me, please" She pleaded with him. It was working slowly but when she did the Montez Pout he couldn't say no. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down on the spot.** (Think like Lonton Tipton, only not dopey lol)** They had to pick a song next, another argument was heading their way.

"Why can't we do something from Grease?"

"Because Grease is girly! And I have a reputation to live up to"

"Why don't we just to Love Like This by Natasha Bedingfield & Sean Kingston. That way you aren't really singing, and you can make a joke out of it" Gabriella reasoned with him. Troy nodded his head smiling.

"Okay. And, and, AND People, including me, get to hear your voice" He added winking at her. She blushed and walked over to Mrs Darbus.

Mrs Darbus walked on stage to introduce the first "act" which was Taylor and Chad. They looked at each other and groaned. They walked on stage and got ready.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner" Chad spoke in his "Jonny" accent. They class laughed but soon went quiet when they started doing the famous Dirty Dancing dance. Everyone sat there, staring open mouthed. No-one kenw they could dance like that, not even Gabriella. She knew Taylor had been dancing since she was 5 but she didn't know she could do that. When they finished everyone was off their seat cheering for them. They bowed and took their seats.

After everyone had been on stage their was only one couple left. Troy and Gabriella. They took to the stage with their microphones in hand. Gabriella didn't want to admit it but she was really scared. She looked at Troy who winked at her sensing her fear. She giggled and calmed down a little. The music began playing and she began singing.

_Oh…_

_Never find a love like this_

_Well we go back so far,_

_swingin in your back yard,_

_all the things that we used to do_

_We were cool back in high school_

_ooh I really liked you,_

_must have been your attitude._

_That's why you keep on runnin_

_in and out of my mind._

_As the years they'll roll by,_

_Baby, now I know why_

_I keep comin back to you._

No-one could believe she had a voice like that, Troy was just leaning against the piano listening to her. He didn't think she could ever get tired of her voice.

_You're the only one that knows me,_

_love it when you hold me,_

_never find a love like this._

_Let me hear you say,_

_now I'll never be lonely,_

_look at what you've shown me,_

_never find a love like this_

_Well this life tries to keep us apart_

_you keep callin me back to your heart._

_Let me hear you say,_

_I'm so glad you found me,_

_wrap your world around me,_

_never find a love like this._

_All the guys tried to take me,_

_you're the one who saved me,_

_I feel like I owe you my life._

_And as strange as it may seem,_

_I'll go if you take me_

_I'm willing to sacrifice._

_That's why you keep on runnin_

_in and out of my mind._

_As the years, they'll roll by,_

_it's not hard to know why_

_I keep comin back to you._

_You're the only one that knows me,_

_love it when you hold me,_

_never find a love like this._

_Let me hear you say,_

_now I'll never be lonely,_

_look at what you've shown me,_

_never find a love like this._

_Cause this life tries to keep us apart,_

_you keep calling me back to your heart._

_Let me hear you say,_

_I'm so glad you found me,_

_wrap your world around me,_

_never find a love like this._

It was Troy's time to "sing" it was more like a rapping. He was wierdly excited about doing it. He had this crazy idea about troying to sound like he was from Jamacia. And he did it.

_May never find a love, love, love a love like this,_

_that still make me think about my middle school kiss._

_I sit here in this chair and I wish_

_for you not to leave me now._

_My friends they always told me_

_not to make you my wife and,_

_man they was putting you down._

_And now they see we rollin,_

_me and you, we strollin,_

_they don't wanna come around._

Everyone was laughing so much, even Gabriella. She found it hard to carry on singing but she had to. Troy joined in, in his normal voice this time.

_Let me hear you say,_

_you're the only one that knows me,_

_love it when you hold me,_

_never find a love like this._

_Let me hear you say,_

_now I'll never be lonely,_

_look at what you've shown me,_

_never find a love like this._

_When this life tries to keep us apart,_

_you keep callin me back to your heart._

_Let me hear you say,_

_I'm so glad you found me,_

_wrap your world around me,_

_never find a love like this,_

_Oh… Never find a love like this…_

_When this life tries to keep us apart,_

_you keep callin me back to your heart,_

_Let me hear you say,_

_Oh… Never find a love like this._

_Oh… Never find a love like this _

They were laughing as they bowed and walked off the stage. Everyone was out their seats once again, clapping to the performance. Sharpay whispered to Gabriella while she got the chance.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!?"

"No-one did, not even my family" She whispered back while grinning. Mrs Darbus walked on stage clapping. She held her hands out making her look freakishly like a bird causing the class to laugh. She sent them evils before she carried on.

"I didn't know you could sing like that Montez, and Bolton. That was a very ... interesting performance. One thing before the end of class. Miss Montez, would you like the lead in the school Musical?"

* * *

**Heyy Hope you liked the new chapter**

**I want 10 reviews before i post the next chapter**

**As soon as I get 10 DIFFERENT reviews (lol) ill post the chapter **

**The song is Love Like This by Natasha Bedingfield D**

Chapter 13:- Love Like This


	14. Pervy Pete

**Sorrry it took so long for me to get this chapter up but when i finally got 10 reviews i was really busy. dont worry im not going to ask for a review amount again because it doesnt really work S**

**just one more ramble before you can read on. Have you all heard Vanessa's new single Sneaker Night? dunno bout you but I love it! I keep listening to it. Lots of people have said that they dont think its that good but i was like .. O ITS WICKED!! lool**

**Anyhoo ... on we go X**

**Pervy Pete**

"Wh- What? No, No I couldn't. No I can't" Gabriella stuttered. Troy placed a comforting hand on her knee. She glanced over to him and smiled. Her smile faded when she saw Sharpay's face. Sharpay stood up and crossed her arms.

"Miss, The _lead_ is _my_ role. I've been the lead for 17 school musicals!! You can't just give it away to someone who has just started school" She shouted red faced.

"Miss Evans. I am the drama head so I can do what I want with _my_ plays. And Gabriella's voice is perfect for the role. If you wouldn't mind could you sit down now please" Mrs Darbus finished. Sharpay stayed stood up.

"Actually I do mind. Because I don't want to sit down!" She stormed out arms still crossed across her chest. Gabriella tried to stand up and follow her but Troy stopped her.

"She needs to calm down" He whispered in her ear. She nodded but couldn't help but feel guilty. She was quiet for the rest of the lesson, not really paying attention to what Mrs Darbus was saying. The bell rang bringing out of her thoughts.

"Miss Montez, could you stay behind please" Gabriella looked up with a confused look on her face, she looked at Troy and told him to wait. She walked over to the desk and waited for Mrs Darbus to speak.

"Please ignore Sharpay's little act earlier today. You're perfect for the role, please just say you'll think about it" Gabriella nodded her head and made her way out of the door. She walked out and saw Troy and Sharpay having a very deep discussion. She didn't want to eavesdrop but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Shar, just let her have the role. She new here and doesn't want people to think her as a nerd"

"Troy. You don't understand. I've _always_ got the lead, no new girl is going to take that away from me"

"Fine, be like Shar. But think about this, if people start bullying her because she's clever who's fault is it going to be?" He walked back over to the door and saw Gabriella with tears in her eyes.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough" She pushed past him and ran. She didn't know where she was going, no-one had given her the tour of the school yet. She ran into a door and pushed it open. It led to a set of stairs which looked like no-one used anymore. She ran up them as fast as she could and sat on the nearby bench. She looked out at the view and burst into a fresh set of tears. It wasn't Sharpay that had upset her it was that Troy thought people were going to start bullying her. And he didn't say he was going to stick up for her.

"Why? Why? Why ME!!" She shouted. She flinched when she heard someone's voice.

"Because you're beautiful, clever and can sing" It wasn't who she hoped it would be. It was Pervy Pete. He walked over and sat down next to her. He put a hand on her knee and slowly started to move up to her thigh. She jumped off the bench in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted. He got off the bench and backed her up against the wall. She had no-where to go. She tried to push him but he was a Pervy Jock, he was much stronger than her.

"I really like you Gabriella. You're too good for Troy Bolton. I'm much better" He said in a low tone. He forced his tounge into her mouth, she had no choice but to kiss him back. When he came up for air she screamed. He growled and kissed her even harder making sure that she couldn't scream anymore. She kicked him in his privates which made him fall to the floor, she was too scared to run so she screamed louder than ever.

Troy was walking through the school looking for Gabriella everywhere, he even knocked on the girl's toilets to see if she was there. He was walking along about to go to class when he heard a scream. It sounded like Gabriella, he ran to where it came from but then it stopped. He tried to listen in every direction and then it came again louder than ever. He ran to where it came from. It was the rooftop, his secret place. No-one knew about it except him. He charged up the stairs and found Pervy Pete on top of a trembling Gabriella.

"HEY!! GET OFF HER!!" He ran towards him and shoved him off. They began fighting full on, a fist went into Troy's jaw knocking him onto the ground. Gabriella tried to run to him but Pete was already there. She'd had enough of being scared of him. She rushed and jumped on his back so it looked like he was giving her a piggy back. She began hitting his back until he pushed her off making her land on her back. She screamed in pain when she landed. Pete rushed to her side trying to comfort her but she crawlded backwards away from him. Troy got up off the floor and walked over to him.

"Get. Away. From. Her." He growled almost a whisper. When Pete didn't move, Troy punched him in the back of the head knocking him out. He walked over to a trembling Gabriella and cuddeled her in his arms.

"Are you okay? Why was you so upset?" He asked her, she spoke, her voice still hitched from all the crying.

"I'm- I'm O- Okay. I w- was so up- up- upset because you- you- you think that I'll- I'll be bullied. And- and you nev- ever said that you'd- you'd stick up- up for- for me!" She broke down into more new tears. She put her head in his shoulder and cried, he held her close and soothed her.

"Gabriella, I don't think you'll get bullied, I was just trying to do what you want to do. Make people see the real you not just the cleverness. I want people to see you the way I do" He whispered. She looked up at him, her tears blurred her vision, but she could see he was telling the truth.

"I love you Troy" She whispered before she nestled back into his shoulder.

* * *

**I know its took me ages to get this chapter up and I'm not going to ask for an amount of reviews because that doesnt work aswell as I thought it would **

**It took ages to just get 10 reviews O But I dont care, people have their opinions on things, my story's just one of them lol**

**REVIEW whatcha thought **

Chapter 14:- Pervy Pete


	15. For Real

**So I'm back with a 'chapter'. This is more a filler than a chapter only 700.. words. But it's an important filler, so don't think that you dont need to read it beacuse you do!**

* * *

**For Real**

"Stop!! Troy Stop!!" Gabriella giggled walking down her road. Troy was tickeling her trying to make her say

"Troy Bolton is the sexyiest beast ever!" She blurted out, she couldn't take anymore tickeling. Her ribs were hurting her from laughing so much, Troy was also laughing but not as much. He didn't care that walking her home meant that he had to go the long way back to his house. He walked her to the door and hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"Troy. Promise me something" She pulled out of the hug and looked at him. He nodded his head waiting for her to go on.

"Promise me that if people do start bullying me, you'll always be there. You wont leave me for the next new girl that comes to school. Just promise me that" She finished. Troy looked at her straight in the eyes. He shocked her by stiking out her pinky. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. She pointed to his finger.

"What's that for?" She asked confused.

"I can do better than just promise. I can pinky promise" He grinned widely like he was 7 years old again. Gabriella shook her head and laughed. She wrapped her pinky in his making a pinky promise that can never be broken. She got up on tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. She didn't notice that her parents were watching her every move from the curtains. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and deeped the kiss a little. Her parents stood there open-mouthed and sending Troy death glares. When air was a problem they pulled away and smiled at each other. Troy hugged her again knowing he had to get home soon.

"Bye Gabi, I love you"

"Cya tomorrow Troy. I love you too" She grinned as she stepped into her front door. She was attacked with all sorts of questions.

"Was that Troy Bolton?"

"What were you doing with him?"

"Did you just kiss him?" Her mother shrieked above everybody elses voices. Gabriella stood there half shocked, half amused. She didn't realsie her family cared so much about her love life. She giggled silently.

"Yes that was Troy Bolton. I was with him because he walked me home. And yes I did just kiss him" She laughed and walked up the stairs to her room. Once her parents heard her door shut they began talking.

"Why is she with him? He's bad for her. We should have to chose who she dates, not herself. Knowing her she'd pick someone who'd beat her up behind closed doors" Her mother hissed. She began to raise her voice without realising.

"She's too young to have a relationship anyway, she's only 15! If she was old enough _I'd_ have to approve of him first anyway, and I _DO NOT_ approve of Troy Bolton!" She screamed. She didn't realise Gabriella was at the top of the stairs listening to every word. She slowly got up off the step and walked down.

"Firstly, I'm 17 _not_ 15. Secondly, _you _wanted me to get _married!_ Let alone have a relationship! Thridly, you don't have to approve of my boyfriends. Fourthly, **(Is that a word?)** YOU WANTED ME TO MARRY TROY BOLTON! NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOU DON'T APPROVE OF HIM!? WHAT IS GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOUR MOTHER!" She breathed. Her mom was taken aback, Gabriella had never spoken like that to anyone before, especially not her family.

"You know what. You're not worth it" She said as she stomped up to her room again. Gabriella's mom looked at her father. He nodded as if telling her to go after her. She knocked on the door and got no reply. She was about to talk to Gabriella through the door but she heard her start talking.

"No, she thinks she can run my life. She thought I was 15 for god's sake! ... I know, I know but I can't help it she gets me soo wound up ... Oh ok ... bye ... Love you too Mwah" Gabriella giggled as she hung up the phone. Her mom stood outside listening, she knew Gabriella had to be talking to Troy. Why would she say love you too else? She had to find out what was going on between them ... for real!

* * *

**Okay so this was more a filler than a chapter but I've been working on a new story Cheers and claps hands Its called _Girl Can Sing_ first story without Love in the title lol**

**Pointles info but ohwell. When I've written a few chapters I'll put the summary up in one of my chapters and see your reactions from it and weather it's worth putting up**

**I really like it so far I've only written about 2 chapter but I like it, it basically about Gabriella but it is a Troyella story.**

Chapter 15:- For Real

For Real


	16. Chad

**So Sorry for the lack of updates but I've had major coursework then a 3 hour exam to prepare for AND really bad toothache. I went to the dentist but the just took my filling out .. didnt do anything still have toothache now**

**Sorry for my rant Hope you like this chapter and I'll be updating more often now **

* * *

**Chapter 16:- Chad..**

Mrs Montez barged into Gabriella's room shouting and flailing her arms. Gabriella sat there looking at her in disgust, the only part she understood of what her mother was saying was 'Troy .. Love .. NEVER!' Gabriella rolled her eyes, amused at how her mother was over-reacting. She walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Gabriella led her to the bed and made her sit down.

"Mom, that wasn't even Troy. That was Taylor, my best friend? I think you should remember her, she did live down the street from us" Jessi **(Gabriella's Mom)** looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She looked down to her lap and stared to cry. Gabriella sat by her side and hugged her, she whispered words of comfort into her ears trying to make her calm down.

"I'm such a bad mother! You don't deserve me. I think I should just leave and spare my family from the pain I cause them." Jessi got up to leave but Gabriella pulled her back down.

"You're not a bad mother, and if you leave you'll just cause the pain that you're not causing right now but you think you're causing it because you're having a bad day" Gabriella explained.

"That didn't make sense did it" Gabriella chuckled while her mom shook her head. Jessi had finally calmed down which Gabriella was thankful for, she didn't like it when people cryed.

"Gabriella, I know I said that I don't approve of Troy and I know I arranged for you 2 to be married to each other and I know I'm a hypocrite for saying you can't be with him when I wanted you to be with him in the first place but ... what I'm trying to say is. Would you like to invite Troy round for dinner next Saturday night? It would be good for the family to get to know him better ... before we jump to any conclusions." Jessi sighed, she had just said what her daughter wanted to hear, she didn't like this Troy Bolton, she didn't think she ever would but she had to keep her daughter happy, she was her daughter! Gabriella screamed and hugged her mom with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll go round and see him later and ask him. Thanks mom, Soooo Much!" She hugged her once more and skipped down the stairs and out the doors to Troy's house. Once she knew she was out of her parents view she stoppedd skipping and walked. She knew her mother was lying, Gabriella took after her for lying, she couldn't do it to save her life. She frowned and pouted her lips. She was trying to figure out in her head why her mother would lie. A car pulled up beside her while she was walking and began to follow her. She was so deep in thought that she never realised. The boy in the car started to talk to her, _that_ was when she realised.

"Hey sexy, want a ride?" He winked and raised one eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes and carried on walking. He carried on following her.

"HEY! I was talking to you! I said do you want a ride?" He asked more forcefully. She turned and faced him. She looked him up and down and gave him a dirty look. He stepped out of his car and forced her up against his car, she groaned** (Bad groan people)** against his touch. It was rough and hard.

"For the last time, do you want a ride?" He said in a low voice, trying to sound sexy. He just sounded creepy.

"For the last time rolls eyes" Gabriella rolled her eyes at him which just made him angry. He pushed her against his car again this time hurting her back. She cried out in pain and looked him dead in the eyes. She could tell what the only thing he wanted and it wasn't the company.

"Get your _dirty_ hands off of me!" She pushed his hands off of her hips and began to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and began kissing her forcefully. Gabriella didn't know what to do, she had never been kissed so ... _badly_ before. She didn't like the kiss, she didn't like the man. When he pulled away from her she wiped her mouth with her hand and spat on the floor** (So not lady-like I know)**

"Don't you like my kisses? Tough! Because your getting alot than my kisses ... if you get what I mean" He smirked micheviously at her and started kissed her again. His hands found his way uo her shirt to her bra, he moved them round the back and began to undo it. He moved his lips down from her mouth to her neck. He bit at her neck, hurting her. Gabriella was trying so hard to get him off but he was too strong for her. She couldn't believe that they were in daylight and someone would do this to her. He managed to undo her bra which he smiled about while he kissed her. He moved his hands to her boobs and began to rub them. He was getting turned on and knew that if he didn't have sex with her soon it would've been a waste. Gabriella shrieked, he was hurting her more than ever now. But she suddenly had an idea. She 

made his lips come back to hers, she bagan kissing him back. Their tounges were fighting against each other. They didn't notice a certain someone watching them. Gabriella took her chance and bit his tounge. He screamed and back away from her. She began to run but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that someone who was watching them.

"Chad.."

**Creepy eh? Well I hope you liked this chapter and I promise I'll be updating a lot more now-a-days well until next monday because I'm going on holiday **

**I've written up to chapter 20 and it gets a lot more ... wierd, thats all I'm saying P**

Chapter 16:- Chad..

Chapter 16:- Chad..


	17. Let Her Die

**Heyyy guys I know I said I'd update but I've been busy getting ready for holiday and exams ad everything else at school...hope you understand **

**Hope you like this chapter D**

"Chad, it's not what it looks like I promise" Gabriella tried to explain, Chad shook his head so his afro swayed back and forth. He began to walk away. Gabriella tried to explain what had happened and get away from the man.

"Chad! Wait please, let me explain!" She shouted finally out of breath. Chad turned and saw she was on her knees crying. He walked over to her and picked her up. He hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Please don't tell Troy. Let me explain first" Chad nodded letting her continue. She told him the story without bursting into tears. When she finished and looked at Chad she could see how angry he was. She had to hold him back from going to find the man.

"How could someone do that to you Gabs? You of all people? It's just sick!" Chad cringed. He was calmer but not so calm that he wouldn't go and find the dude that tried to rape her. Gabriella wiped her now nearly dry tears and started to walk to Troy's house.

"Where you going?" Chad grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I'm going Troy's. My mom said I can invite him over for dinner on Saturday" She said still walking away. Chad nodded his head and let her go on her way. She reached Troy's front door and prayed that she didn't look like she had been crying. She rang the door bell and put on a fake smile hoping it would fool the Boltons. Lucy Bolton opened the door and smiled when she saw it was Gabriella.

"Troy! Someone's here to see you" She winked and Gabriella and let her wait at the bottom of the stairs for him. Troy came running down the stairs wondering who it could be. He grinned like a little kid when he saw his girlfriend standing there waiting for him. He jumped the bottom step and hugged her. Gabriella laughed and hugged him back.

"Someone missed me" She said into his shoulder. She stood there just smelling his scent. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room.

"Be good!" Mr Bolton shouted. Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella laughed. She flopped on his bed when they reached his room. Troy could sense something was up but didn't say anything. Gabriella smiled at him.

"My mom wants to know if you want to come for dinner on Saturday night?" She grinned at him, her eyes full of hope. Troy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought your mom didn't like me"

"Well, I think she's changed her mind, but part of me thinks she's just saying it to keep me happy. But please say yes" She asked giving him the Montez Pout. Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"But I'm telling you, if she even tries to kill me I'm outta there and I'm taking you with me" He said pulling Gabriella into a hug. She giggled and relaxed into the hug.

**At Dinner**

"Troy, would you like more gravy?" Mrs Montez asked politely. Troy grinned and shook his head.

"I'm good thanks"

"No, please have some more I don't want it to go to waste and all of us have more on our plates than you" She insisted, truth was she had made a different pot of gravy just for Troy. Gabriella finished 

chewing and took the pot off her.

"I'll have some more, thanks mom" She grinned and poured loads onto her plate, Mrs Montez's eyes widened. She couldn't let Gabriella eat that gravy, it was meant for Troy and only Troy. She wanted to hurt Troy, get him away from Gabriella so she spiked the gravy. Gabriella smiled at Troy and took a bite out of her chicken. She felt the gravy trickle down her throat, it was hot but not too hot. She suddenly couldn't breathe, she started coughing trying so hard to breath. Troy rushed to her side and started to make her talk. The Montez's just sat there staring at her.

"HELP HER THEN!" Troy shouted at them, Gabriella's brother got out of his chair and went to his room. Jerry, Mr Montez, gathered the plates and took them in the kitchen. Jessi sat there watching what Troy would do to help her daughter. Troy groaned and started to push Gabriella stomach, trying to help her breathe. Gabriella stopped coughing and fell off her chair, she had stopped breathing. Troy watched her, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that her parents where just watching her die.

"Let her die" Troy head shot up from Gabriella's body. Her mother and told him to let her die.

"Let her_ DIE!_ DO YOU HATE HER THAT MUCH JUST BECAUSE SHE'S SEEING SOMEONE THAT YOU DON'T WANT HER TOO!?" Troy yelled at her, she still sat there, her facial expression not changing. Troy got out his mobile and dialled for an ambulance.

They arrived 5 minutes later, Troy was giving her mouth to mouth trying to make her breathe but it wasn't working. The paramedics took over and took her to the hospital.

"You're not coming!" Troy spat at Gabriella's family. He got in the back of the ambulance with her and held her hand. Jerry shrugged and walked back to watch TV, Sam **(Gabriella's brother, if I named him already sorry lol)** went back to his room and Jessi stood, watching the van pull away. She had an evil smile on her face, she was pleased with herself even if it was her own daughter not her boyfriend. She just liked the thought of someone in pain.

* * *

**I wont be able to update for about 1 week because I'm going on holiday. I hope you liked this chapter and you cant wait for the next one lol**

**REVIEW what you thought... I hope to have loads of reviews waiting for me when I get back ;)**

* * *

Chapter 17:- Let Her Die

* * *

Chapter 17:- Let Her Die

Chapter 17:- Let Her Die


	18. Hey

**Chapter 18:- Hey..**

Troy held Gabriella's hand all the way to the hospital and wouldn't let go even with the doctors orders. He sat in the ward just staring at Gabriella. All that could be heard was the beeping of the breathing machine and Gabriella's steady breathing. Troy kissed her hand and rubbed his thumb across her hand. The doctor came in with his clipboard to tell Troy the news.

"Mr Bolton.."

"Troy" He said. The doctor nodded and continued.

"Gabriella's mother tried to poison you with gravy but Gabriella drank it instead. Is that basically what happened?" Troy nodded not looking away from Gabriella.

"Right. Well we have the results back and it's good. Gabriella poured the gravy on her food and took a big bite of her chicken. The gravy ran down her throat and she began to choke. She choked because the poison blocked her airway and she couldn't breathe. You tried to help her and asked her family to as well but they just watched you. When she stopped breathing her mother said 'Let her die' is that right so far?" Troy nodded.

"Okay. When Gabriella stopped breathing completely you gave her mouth to mouth until the ambulance came. You saved her life Troy. If you had just left her when you thought she was dead she would almost certainly be dead now" Troy smiled a sad smile. Thinking of Gabriella's dead was not an image he wanted.

"Basically what's going to happen is, in the morning we're going to take Gabriella off the breathing machine **(I don't like calling it life support)** and see if she can breathe on her own. If she doesn't for over a minute we'll put her back on and carry on with the medication and try again a few days later. Is that okay Troy?" The doctor asked looking at Troy. Troy forced himself to look away from Gabriella and nodded. The doctor smiled and walked out.

**Next Day**

Troy was sleeping next to Gabriella. The nurses had allowed him to sleep on the bed with her because they didn't want him to sleep in the chair. It was 8:00am and the nurses came to get Gabriella for the procedure. They found Troy sleeping with his arms around Gabriella like he was protecting her. They smiled and woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and got out the way.

"Sorry" He mumbled while moving to the back of the room. The doctor came in at 8:30am ready and waiting. He nodded to Troy with a smile showing him it will be fine.

"All ready?" Everyone in the room nodded.

"Julie. Please" He said to head Nurse Julie. She nodded and pressed the button. Gabriella's chest fell. Everyone watched her. They were all silently praying and hoping, none as much as Troy though. It had been almost a minute and they were about to give up and put her back on the machine when Gabriella's chest rose. Everyone held their breath and waited for the result. You could hear her sigh which was a good sign. Everyone smiled with relief. The nurses walked out the room leaving Troy with the doctor.

"That's a good sign Troy. She can breathe on her own but we're still going to keep her on medication because it took her almost a minute to breathe on her own" He smiled and walked out the room leaving Troy alone with his girlfriend. He rushed to her side and kissed her forehead.

"You did it Gabsicles. You did it!" He whispered into her ear. He was holding Gabriella's hand and didn't want to let go for nothing. Troy fell asleep holding Gabriella's hand, when he woke up he saw 

the doctor towering over him.

"Troy, I think you should go home, have a shower and get some proper sleep" Troy shook his head.

"I wanna be here when she wakes up"

"Troy, I don't think she'll wake up for a few days, it's safe for you to have a shower" The doctor chuckled. Troy sighed knowing he would lose this fight he carried on.

"Okay, but I'm coming back as soon as I've had a shower!" Troy warned and walked out the door and made his way home.

**Troy's House**

"Jack! Where's Troy! He didn't come home from dinner last night"

"Maybe he's with Gabriella. I don't know they might have told him to stay the night"

"But Jack, he would've called.. Hang on" Troy's mom went to see who was trying to unlock the door. She sighed when she saw it was Troy. He walked through the doors and was engulfed in a hug.

"Troy where have you been!?"

"At the hospital, if you'd excuse me I'd like and shower so I can get back there" Troy tried to walk away but his mom stopped him. She had her hands on his cheeks.

"Who's in hospital honey? What's wrong" That was when Troy broke down into tears. He never cried unless it was serious, his mom knew that.

"Gabriella's in hospital because her mom tried to kill me but Gabriella had the gravy instead and now she's in hospital" Troy said all in one breath.

"Gravy .. What?" His mom was truly confused.

"Gabriella's mom put poison in the gravy to kill me but Gabriella had the gravy instead. I tried to help her but her mom said 'Let her die' I was so angry. Mom when Gabriella wakes up can she live here? I won't let her go back to that house" Troy spoke determinedly. His mom nodded.

"I'll go over later and get all her clothes and things okay?" He nodded and made his way to the shower.

Once he was showered he went back to the hospital. His mom dropped him off on her way to get Gabriella's stuff. He made his way to the ward and smiled when he saw Gabriella still not awake. He was happy that she wasn't awake but only because he wanted to be there with her when she woke up. He moved to the chair he had been in for the past 12 hours and held her hand the usual way. She shifted at his touch. He sat up-right and just watched her. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hey" She whispered..

* * *

**So sorry for lack of updates O I've got so much revision to do exams all next week this is just a quick update I really need to write some more chapter havent wrote anything in a while so chapter 21 might be rusty lol**

**Anyway hope you like this chapter **

**REVIEW what you thought please **


	19. Definatly

**Chapter 19:- Defiantly**

_"Hey.." She whispered.._

Troy was stunned, the doctors said she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"N-Nurse!" He shouted. A nurse came rushing into the room thinking Gabriella was having a fit or something. She smiled and walked slowly to Gabriella's bedside.

"You feeling okay Gabriella?" She asked, Gabriella shook her head and threw up into her lap. She started to cry, it was the normal for Gabriella, whenever she was sick she would cry and constantly say sorry.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" She said trying to sort herself out. The nurse smiled and took the sheets off Gabriella's body.

"Don't worry, I've been in this job long enough to have had my fair share of people throwing up on me. It's not nice but you do get used to it" She chuckled, Gabriella smiled and wiped her tears. She turned to Troy and just stared into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad your okay Gabsicles, I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you" The nurse smiled at the two and left them for some privacy. Gabriella rested her head against his and smiled. She liked this, just the two of them, happy together. She didn't like the hospital bed, she didn't the hospital gown, basically she didn't like hospitals!

"Troy .. What happened? And I want you to tell me the whole truth" She whispered. Troy moved his head from hers and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know where to start so he kept quiet for a while.

"Troy.. Please?" He nodded and began telling her.

"Your mom poisoned the gravy so that I would die but you had it instead and you ended up here"

"I don't want the short version Troy! I need to know everything she said" Gabriella sighed.

"Everything?" Troy asked, not wanting to tell her about her own mother telling him to let her die. Gabriella nodded, Troy knew he couldn't lie to her.

He told her everything. Everything including what her mom had said. Gabriella sat staring at the same spot on the wall with tears in her eyes. She didn't dare speak because her voice would break, she didn't want to blink because she knew if she did, her tears would fall.

"I... I knew my family didn't really like me, but I didn't think they hated me that much they'd just ... let me die" She whispered. Troy pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"It's going to be okay Gabriella. Listen to me .. You're not going back to live with them anyway, I won't let you, the doctors won't let you and my parents won't let you. They said you can live with us, with me" He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

**1 Hour later**

"Hello Miss Montez.. We have your test results and you can go home in the next two days. The poison did affect your body but you've made a remarkable recovery" The doctor smiled and walked out the room with his clipboard. Gabriella grinned to Troy who returned to grin by kissing her forehead.

"I told you everything was going to be okay" He whispered while he hugged her. Gabriella nodded into 

his shoulder too stunned to say anything. She was still angry at the thought of her family wanting to let her die but having Troy there made the pain seem less ... painful.

**Two Days Later**

Gabriella was sitting in her clothes waiting for Troy and his family to pick her up. Today was the day she was moving in with them, she thought it would be weird living with her boyfriend's family but she'd soon get used to it. She tapped her small feet on the floor in time with the ticking clock. She was staring at the door handle hoping as if by magic it would turn and Troy would walk through. The handle turned and Gabriella looked up at the frosted glass and saw only Julia.

"Still waiting?" She chuckled making Gabriella jump off the bed so she could change the sheets ready for the next patient. Gabriella smiled nervously and nodded. She started staring at the clock hoping time would go faster and Troy would hurry up.

"You know watching the clock won't make the time go faster, it'll make it go slower. Troy's not coming till 10:00, its only 8:30" Julia stated disappointing Gabriella. She slumped on the bed and curled her knees to her chest. She sighed as Julia walked out the room; it was going to be a long wait.

**With Troy**

"MOM!! Can we go now!?" He shouted up the stairs to his mom, who was currently still in bed. No reply. He made his way up to her room and started banging on the door. His mom groaned and rolled over. She reached over to the door handle and opened it. She rubbed her eyes and propped herself up by her elbows.

"What!?" She hissed at him. She wasn't a morning person normally but she was even grumpier because she had been woken up. 1 of the things you should never do. Troy smiled cheekily at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Erm ... Can we go get Gabriella now"? He smiled at her once again. She sighed loudly and rolled over, pulling herself out of bed. Troy's father was lying next to her but he was still asleep. She huffed and pushed him out the bed. He screamed and stood up with his fist ready for a fight. Troy tried not to laugh but his dad still heard.

"Troy wants to get Gabriella now ... at 8:30 IN THE MORNING!! TROY ARE YOU KIDDING ME I BET SHE'S NOT EVEN UP YET!! YOU MADE ME GET UP THIS EARLY FOR NOTHING!!" His mom shouted at him. Troy stepped back and held his hands up.

"Whoa!! Sorry, it's just I know how much she hates being in that hospital" Troy said. His mom calmed down realising he was only thinking of Gabriella. She smiled and sat on the bed

"You love her don't you?" She said simply, Troy's dad shot awake and moved over to Troy. He put his arm around his son's shoulders and squeezed.

"Luc **(If I named his mom already sorry but I forgot her name lol so her name is Lucille from now on)** Troy's only 18 he doesn't know what love is. He's only being going out with Gabriella for a short while ... it's not possible" Troy shook his head and moved and sat next to his mom.

"It is possible dad because I do love her. And you can't say anything because you wanted me to marry her, just promise me that you won't go like Gabriella's parents" Troy dad smiled and nodded his head.

"Son just promise me that you won't break her heart" Troy smiled and hugged his dad.

"I promise" He whispered. Lucille smiled at the sight; she had never seen Troy and his dad so close 

since he was a little boy. She sighed and joined the hug.

"Go get ready, we'll go for her now" Troy grinned and skipped off to his room to get his stuff, well just one thing really.

**With Gabriella At 8:45**

She was still sitting in her previous position, staring at the door handle. When it turned for the 5th time that morning she didn't even bother to look who it was. She shifted a little in her position but changed her eye position; she began to stare at the clock.

"sigh 1 hour and 15 minutes until they come" She said to herself.

"Till who come?" A male said. Gabriella's head shot up and spun round. She squealed and leaped in the boy's arms. He chuckled and caught her, he spun around and fell on the bed with Gabriella on top of him.

"You weren't supposed to be here till 10:00!" She said. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Can't I pick my girlfriend up early from this ... hospital" He shuddered as he said the word. Gabriella giggled and slapped him playfully before getting off him.

"Come on I can't want to get out of here. Plus I think the food will be better at your house" he said as she grabbed his hand and pulled off the bed and out the room. They were running down the hallways to the car park when they ran into someone.

"Whoa slow down Gabriella. Troy! You're here early aren't you?" Julia said when she stopped the two. He smiled and nodded.

"Sorry but I need proper food!" Gabriella shouted and carried on pulling Troy.

"Whoa, you should be on the track team I've never seen a girl run this fast before"

"What's the matter? Can't keep up Bolton?" She challenged. Troy smirked and ran faster than her. She tried to keep up but couldn't. Troy noticed and slowed down causing Gabriella to run into him. He grabbed her and stopped her from falling.

"I think we should stop running now" He said out of breath, Gabriella nodded. She didn't have enough breath to talk. Troy laughed and intertwined their fingers. He had almost forgotten about the thing he had brought with him.

"Oh yeah, I got you something" He said stopping. Gabriella turned to face him with a confused look on her face.

"You don't have to get me anything Troy"

"I know but ... I wanted to" He smiled and pulled out a box. Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew it had to be expensive. Troy pulled her arm from her side and opened the box. Inside was a white gold bracelet with 2 charms on. She gasped when he started to put it on her wrist. She had tears in her eyes. Troy smiled shyly at her wondering whether she liked it. She giggled and threw herself at him. Her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist

"I guess you like it then?" He chuckled Gabriella laughed and nodded. He put her down and laced their fingers once again. Gabriella was admiring the bracelet on her right hand all the way to the car park.

"Do you know what the charms stand for?" Troy asked out of nowhere. Gabriella looked at him and 

shook her head. He smiled and fingered the star.

"The star is for bringing us together, because we met when we had both ran away. The stars brought us together and I'll never think of them as just pretty anymore. The ring is because we were supposed to be married because our parents wanted it. But if I had to choose between marrying you and never playing basketball again I'd chose you every time. I love you Gabriella" Troy whispered and kissed her nose. Gabriella smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you too Troy. And if I had to choose between you and ... anything, it would always be you" She smiled and realised they had reached the car. Troy opened the door for her to get in before going to his side.

"Ready for a new home Gabriella?" Mr Bolton asked her.

"Defiantly" She nodded.

* * *

**Long chapter this time, hope it makes up for lack of updates. Yes my exams have finished but I've just started all my year 11 coursework beucase the teachers want us to finish it early so we have more time to prepare for my REAL GCSE's next year.**

**Anyhoo, hope this makes you guys happy I liked writing this one for some reason. You really don't want to miss the next chapter! It's a bit dramatic (Don't know how I did writing it lol) but it has many answers to questions you probably dont have.**

**REVIEW please what you thought and next chaoter should be up in a few days, 1 week at the lastest**


	20. I Want My Little Girl Back!

**Chapter 20:- I Want My Little Girl Back**

The Bolton's had collected a load of Gabriella stuff from her 'old' house so she didn't have to bother about going to get it. They had given her the spare room next to Troy's. They knew that she would probably sneak into his room at night anyway. Her parent's weren't really bothered when Troy went to collect her stuff; they said she just took up space. Of course Troy wasn't going to tell Gabriella they said that, well it was only her mom really, her dad looked really sad but scared of Mrs Montez. Troy didn't like to think what Mrs Montez was like when she was with Gabriella alone.

Gabriella walked up the staires following Troy to the spare room. She giggled as she dived on the big double bed. At her home she was only ever allowed a single. She patted next to her, telling Troy to sit down. He did as he was told and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Troy ... for everything" She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed and nodded.

"I should be thanking you. Before we met I was a terrible person, well not that terrible but I was so focused on basketball that I didn't care about anything else. And to tell you the truth, I don't even like basketball. I only do it to make my dad proud of me, I don't want him to be disappointed" Gabriella moved from her previous position and looked at him. She cocked her head to one side and spoke.

"Troy you shouldn't have to fake something just to make your family proud. He's your dad, he'll understand if you don't like it. He might be disappointed but it won't stop him loving you" She said wisely, Troy nodded and smiled.

"You know for someone who's been in hospital you still talk loads of sense" He began tickling her and wouldn't stop even with her screaming protests. Jack Bolton walked past the room and looked in the gap in the door. He smiled at the sight. His son Troy finally had a good girlfriend not like the others he brought back home. His mind wondered to the sights he had saw involving his son and some girl he didn't even know. He shuddered, took one more look and carried on walking to the bathroom.

Gabriella was laughing so hard she had stitches. She suddenly stopped laughing and was clutching her side. Troy stopped tickling her and looked at her intently.

"Gabs, Gabs!? What's wrong? Tell Me!" Troy said making her look him straight in the eye. He could see a cheeky glint in her eye. She clutched her side and rolled on the bed.

"Pain! Pain. Gabriella Montez equals PAIN!!" She said really loudly. Troy looked at her and sensed she was lying but he didn't say anything.

"Do I have to take you to the hospital again Montez?" He asked with a cheeky grin. She stopped rolling around and sat up right.

"All good!" She smiled cheerily at him. Troy laughed which caused him to get a slap of Gabriella. He laughed and pretended to be hurt. Gabriella crawled on all fours and whispered in his ear.

"Is likle Twoysie hurt?" He nodded "Does he want to get better?" She whispered while moving to his other ear, once again he nodded "Does he want Gabwiella to make him better?" He nodded a little faster this time "Does he have any ideas? Because Gabwiella has one" She whispered in an even lower tone. Troy moved his head a little trying to get a view of Gabriella behind him. "Get ready ..." She said. She picked up the pillow and hit him. Troy turned and got a pillow in his face.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Not fair. I have no weapon. Let the fight begin again" He said in a hushed voice once he had grabbed the other pillow.

"WAR!!" Gabriella shouted. She laughed and ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the 

kitchen. Troy followed soon catching up with her. He hit her with the pillow causing her to fall to the floor. She hit him back but missed. She laughed and ran round the island in the middle of the kitchen. Troy threw the pillow but missed Gabriella and hit him mom instead.

"Troy Bolton!! Aren't you a little too old to be having pillow fights"

"Hey mom. Gabriella started it!" He said pointing at his girlfriend. Mrs Bolton just shook her head and gave Troy the pillow back.

"A little old to play the blaming game as well. Don't do it again" She smiled at the pair as they ran off back to Gabriella's room.

"I can't believe you hit your mom and she was ok with it. Mine would've ... flipped" She stopped short and slowly sat down. Troy noticed that her family was a touchy subject so he comforted her.

"Hey Gabi, don't worry about them. You've got me ... you'll always have me" He said as he pulled her into a hug. She shifted and cried into his shoulder. She looked up at him and wiped her tears.

"You promise?" He nodded and wiped her free falling tears. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mr Bolton walked past once again and smiled even more at the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe that Troy didn't want to marry this girl. He thought if he asked him again tomorrow to marry her he wouldn't run away, he'd be at the church waiting.

"I'm glad I ran away, because it meant that I met you. We would've met anyway but I don't think our relationship would be like this. It would've been different, not as strong. I love you Gabriella, don't ever forget that" Troy said into her ear.

"I'm glad you ran away too. I won't forget as long as you don't forget that I love you" The stayed in the hug for a while until they were called for dinner.

Just as they were sitting down for dinner the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Mrs Bolton headed for the door. She had only just opened it when Gabriella's dad came storming through.

"I want my little girl back!"

* * *

**This chapter was kinda short in my opinion but I hope you liked it. When I said in my last update that this chapter will answer questions I meant the one after this. So chapter 21 will answer questions .. I hope.**

**REVIEW what you thought, update soon **


	21. Everything's Gonna Be Alright AN:

**Chapter 21:- Everything's Gonna Be Alright**

"_I want my little girl back!"_ Gabriella dad stormed through the door to the kitchen to where they were eating. Gabriella was shocked to see her dad. He had tears falling down his face, his hair was a mess, he looked like he had been crying for ages. His eyes were puffy but you could see the anger that lay behind them. Troy stood up and stepped in front of Gabriella, protecting her.

"She's not going back with you! Not after what you did!" He said. Her dad fell to his knees and burst into a fresh set of tears. His head was in his hands and he didn't care if he looked a fool, he couldn't live without his little girl, he needed her.

"Gabriella, please understand that all this was your mother's doing. She's the one who wanted you to get married, she's the one who didn't want you to be with Troy, and she's the one who wanted you to ... to die. It was never me I couldn't live with myself if you died and I knew I could have done something to stop it. Please, please,_ please!_ Accept my apology. I love you Gabriella" Gabriella moved from her seat. She put her hand on Troy's shoulder letting him know its okay. She knelt down by her father and hugged him. She wasn't good at showing her feelings toward her father so he knew how much one hug meant. She pulled away and made him look at her.

"Dad, if you knew all this was going on why didn't you stop her. Why didn't you do anything?" Gabriella held his hands and pleaded with him.

"Gabriella I think you're old enough to know now. I did a terrible thing when I was younger. I do regret it but I don't, that may not make sense but it's true. I knew I had to do it but part of me didn't want to. Jessi isn't your mom. I was having an affair and Jessi found out. After she had your brother she found out she couldn't have any more children, what she wanted more than anything was a little girl. So when she found out that your birth mother was pregnant, with you, a little girl, she made me play along with her evil plans. She said that as soon as you were born I would have to steal you from the hospital and take you to her. And if I didn't ... she would kill you and your birth mother. So I had to go along, at least that way I would see you, my little girl, everyday of your life growing up. I don't love Jessi, I love your birth mother" Gabriella's dad broke down into silent tears. She couldn't believe what her father had just told her, that was why her 'mom' didn't like her. Because she wasn't really hers, she was stolen.

"Dad, who's my real mom? Do I know her?" Gabriella dad just nodded his head. He was trying to speak but couldn't from his tears, she hugged him once more and he whispered in her ear.

"Yes you know her. You know her very well. Let's just say ... Chad is your brother" Gabriella pulled back from her father shocked. She stared at him wondering if what he had just said was true.

"Chad ... He's my brother. Chad's mom is my ... mom?" He nodded once more and looked at his daughter with sad eyes. She looked back at him confusion clear in her eyes and voice.

"So, you and Claire **(Chad's mom)** had an affair? You love Claire?"

"Gabriella please try to understand I don't want to live with Jessi, I never wanted to. I've always and will always love Claire. She's everything to me"

"Does Chad know this?"

"Partly. That's why he's always so protective over you, he knows that your related ... just not how closely related. He thinks your distant cousins of cousins or something" Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Typical Chad. Dad, I'm not angry at you for keeping this from me. I'm sad that you've had to live with _her_ for so long and not be with who you should be with. That's not right, you can't stop true love" 

Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled. He smiled down on her and helped her up from her knees.

"Dad, I'm not coming home, but I do forgive you. I want you to do something for me. I want you to promise me you'll get back together with Claire, I'll sort out Chad. I'll tell him everything later, just promise me" He looked up and her. She held out her hand to help him up, he took it and stood to his feet. He nodded

"I promise" He whispered before pulling his little girl into a hug. She hugged him back before he said he had to go.

Gabriella hardly said anything for the rest of the night and this didn't go unnoticed by the Bolton's. Troy knew that she needed time to think so he left her to her thoughts.

"Erm, Mrs Bolton may I use the phone? I think I need call Chad" Gabriella finally spoke after hours. Mrs Bolton nodded and showed her where it was. Gabriella thanked her and pulled Troy to her room. She needed him now more than ever. She dialled his number and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He finally answered on the last ring, he sounded breathless. Gabriella spoke slowly hoping even his slow mind could understand what she was saying.

"Wait, so you're my sister!? That's so COOL!" He shouted down the phone, Gabriella giggled and agreed.

"Do you understand that my dad wants to get back with your mom" Chad went quiet for a while as if he were thinking.

"Yeah ... But I get the biggest room when they move in together because that means that it'll be me you and them!" Gabriella laughed again and realised she had been on the phone for too long already. She said goodbye to her brother and hung up. She sighed and sat on Troy's lap. He began stroking her hair. She smiled and lay her head into his neck.

"Everything is gonna be alright isn't it Troy"

"Yeah it is" He kissed her fore head and lay down on the bed. He soon found himself and Gabriella falling asleep. He went to go to his own room but was pulled back down by Gabriella.

"Stay, please" She whispered. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips and soon fell asleep with Gabriella in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Okay I have to say this. I'm getting really bored with this story so I'm not going to write anymore chapters after the one I'm currently writing unless I get the sudden urge or inspiration. I think the chapters are getting slowly worse and I'm not having fun writing them anymore and that's what this is about for me ... fun.**

**I'm currently writing chapter 24 and it's really lacking that special something so when I've uploaded that chapter that's the end of it. Even though that chapter really finishes no-where. I'll try to make the ending to that chapter somewhat like the ending of a story.**

**I really want to work on a new story too, I need something fresh to get me back into the spirit again. So I'm brainstorming right now of a good subject, but when I think of one I know for a fact it will be in Gabriella's POV all the way through because I really want to do one like that.**

**REVIEW what you thought of this chappie **


	22. Sharpay

**Chapter 22:- Sharpay**

Gabriella woke up still in Troy's arms. She smiled and shifted, trying to get up without waking him. She was unsuccessful.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered and pulled her back to his arms. She giggled and got back up.

"I need some water. You want some?" She asked, he nodded and watched her figure disappear from his view. He couldn't help but feel worried about her. She seemed fine but she's had a lot to deal with the last few days. When she returned he was deep in thought he didn't even notice her. She sat herself next to him and cuddled up to him.

"Troy? What are thinking about?"

"You" He said after a while. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable knowing that he was worrying about her all the time.

"What about me" She giggled. He smiled and rolled to look into her chocolate eyes.

"I'm worried. I know you say your fine and you seem fine but you've had a lot to deal with over the last few days and I don't want you to get stressed or scared. I'm always here for you Gabs. You know that right?" She realised that he was right to worry about her. She did seem fine but, sometimes she felt ... empty. Even though Jessi wasn't really her mom she still kinda missed her.

"You won't freak out will you? But I kinda miss Jessi. I know how horrible she's been to me over the years but, she was a mom to me some of the time. I can't just forget that" Her eyes were brimming with tears; the last few days had left her incredibly emotional. Troy pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. He stroked her hair and whispered to her.

"Gabrella, there's nothing to worry about. I promise" He kept repeating it over and over again until he knew she was soothed.

Gabriella went to school on Monday, excited but scared. This was the first time she was going to see Chad as her official brother. She walked, hand in hand with Troy, down the corridors til they came to her locker. Chad was there waiting for her. His eyes met hers and he beamed down on her. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Cant ... Breathe ... Chad" He put her down and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey lil sis. That feels so wierd!" Gabriella smiled up at him thinking.

"Oh yeah. Troy man. Now that Gabi's my lil sister I better tell you something. You dare break her heart because I'll break your neck ... and your legs!" Troy nodded a little confused and then smiled.

"I won't break her heart. So you can stop worrying. I'm more worried she's gonna break mine" Gabriella gasped and playfully slapped him. They all began to walk to class; Taylor had joined them at that point. They listened to Mrs Darbus going on and on about cell phone abuse, then they had free period. Troy and Chad had basketball practice and Taylor was going to the Chem club meeting so Gabriella was alone. She was wondering down the hallways when she heard a piano being played. It wasn't a song she recognised. She followed where the music was coming from and pushed on the door gently trying not to disturb the playing.

She saw Sharpay sitting at the piano, playing. She never knew she could play like that. She never knew she could play at all, Troy just said she was in all the school's musicals. Suddenly Sharpay stopped and sighed. She rested her arms on the keys of the piano, her head in her hands. They keys 

made an out of tune note. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Yes, Sharpay Evans was crying. Gabriella walked closer and sat down next to her.

"I didn't know you could play like that Shar" Sharpay jumped but settled when she saw it was Gabriella. She shook her head, trying to clear her head from all her thoughts.

"Did ... did you write that?" Gabriella whispered. Sharpay just nodded, she knew voice would break if she spoke.

"Are you okay Shar? Why are you crying?" Gabriella placed her hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

"I'm ... I'm fine. It's just, everyone see's me as the school bitch, and I'm not like that. Honestly I'm not. If they could just the real me, then maybe they would understand"

"I know how you feel. At my other schools I was the freaky math girl. It's cool coming here and being anyone I wanna be. You wanna hear something?" Gabriella asked, Sharpay nodded and moved her arms from the keys so Gabriella could play. Gabriella closed her eyes and began to play. She lost herself in the music and began to sing the words.

_You're so confused_

_When you know there's no one there who really understands_

_You're on your own_

_And your happiness is bleeding through an open wound_

_You can't control what goes on inside this hell that we call life_

_You lost yourself in everything, everything, everything you can't find_

_But it's okay just to be yourself_

_Just as long as it's alright with you_

_Your world has changed_

_To the point where you don't seem to quite fit in_

_Everyone seems so happy_

_Then there's you_

_All alone with no one there to take your side_

_And the lies have taken every last breath out of your life_

_But it's okay just to be yourself_

_Just as long as it's alright with you_

_Yeah with you_

_So you fly_

_Away from all the hell inside your mind_

_And you try_

_To find a place where you feel loved somehow_

_Yeah_

_But it's okay just to be yourself_

_Just as long as it's alright with you_

_Yeah with you_

_With you_

_You_

Gabriella opened her eyes breathless. Sharpay was stunned. She had never seen anyone but herself play such a heartfelt song before.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned to look at her, her eyes full of sadness.

"I wrote that when I was 12. I think you understand how I feel" Sharpay nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you" She whispered in Gabriella ear.

"What for?" Gabriella whispered back.

"For understanding. It's good to know I'm not the only person who's so misunderstood" Gabriella giggled in her ear and suddenly had an idea. She pulled away from Sharpay and told her about her idea.

"We should do it. We should compose a song and play to everyone in assembly, then they would see the real us. Then they would understand Sharpay" Sharpay shook her head.

"No-one knows I can do this. You're the first and only person apart from myself. Not even Ryan knows. I can't do that Gabriella. I'm sorry I just can't" Gabriella looked shocked. She held Sharpay's hands and made her listen.

"Shar if you're scared don't be! Your amazing! Please, I hate it people only see what they think they see. They don't look deep enough to find the real person. Sharpay you don't have to do this for me, I want you to do it for yourself" Gabriella stared into her eyes trying to reason with her. Sharpay let out a deep breath.

"Okay, but I'm doing the song myself. I want people to see the real me and just part of the real me. Is that okay?" Gabriella smiled and nodded.



"I'll do a song too then. People need to see Gabriella Montez, not Troy Bolton's girlfriend" They both laughed and grabbed hands. They left the room holding hands and laughing together. It's like they had known each other all their lives.

"Gabi!" Troy called when he saw her in the corridor. She spun around and sent both her and Troy flying to the ground.

"Yes Troy?" She giggled and got off of him. She held out her hand to help him up. He took it but pulled her back down on top of him.

"Who said you could get up? Anyway, where have you been? You missed 2 lessons" Gabriella thought for a while, she hadn't been in the room with Sharpay that long had she?

"I don't know actually. I was wondering around school and bumped into Shar. I didn't even realise I'd missed that much time"

"You didn't miss anything important, don't worry" Troy grinned. She frowned and started playing with his brown hair.

"But I did miss something important. You" She said as she tapped him lightly on the nose. He smiled down on her and the walked out of school hand in hand.

Troy noticed Gabriella was quiet all the way home and it wasn't like her. He was watching her through the corner of his eye when she turned and caught him.

"Why have you been watching me all the way home?" Troy laughed and carried on driving.

"You've been too quiet"

"I've got a lot to think about right now Troy. Just to let you know, I like time. Time when it's just me and my thoughts, so if I'm quiet that's why. Don't get worried over it okay" She chuckled and stroked his hair while he pulled into the drive. He nodded and stopped the engine. Gabriella went to step out but Troy stopped her.

"Gabs? I hope you don't think I'm being nosey but I'd like to know what you were thinking about. Becasue you were thinking pretty hard, and talking to yourself" He muttered the last part. She gasped and turned to face him fully.

"I was talking to myself? What did I say? Was it bad?" Gabriella frowned. Troy laughed and took her hands in his.

"Don't worry, you were talking about an assembly and then keys on a piano? I have no idea what that means, so please tell me" He kissed her lightly on the lips before she spoke.

"Okay, so I bumped ... well kinda eavesdropped, on Sharpay today. She was in the music room playing the piano, I had no idea she could play like that. She stopped and started crying, I went in to see what was wrong and she told me. I can't tell you though Troy, but you will find out soon enough, trust me. Anyway so we made a promise that when we're both done we're showing it in assembly. And that could be sooner than you think" She smiled and kissed him before getting out the car. Troy sat watching her, thinking what she could possibly be talking about.

Then it clicked. Assembly, Sharpay, Music Room, Piano Keys.

She was writing a song for Sharpay.

**

* * *

****Story's nearly over ... I'm kinda happy but sad if you know what I mean. I finished it at Chapter 24 and I like the ending ... it's quite unexpected. I hope it shocks you but makes you happy. Song is I'm Okay by Nikki Flores**

**Anyway I'm working on a new story but I have no idea what to call it. This is the summary:- **_**T&G had been dating for ages but she suddenly broke up with him. After 2 years she still loves him and just when she's about to tell him, his girlfriend comes along. How will G deal with it? Will she deal it? Who will Troy choose? T&G **_

**Any ideas what to call it from the summary? I have no clue I'm totally clueless. I'm writing the first chapter right now and it's going well, I like writing in Gabriella's POV BTW, the story is inspirared from a real life experience that happened to me, except we haven't got back together lol**


	23. This Is Me

**So last chapter but one. It kinda just ends and could be carried on but Ive got a new story which i'm writing ... it just doesn't have a name. I want you guys to help me with the title **

**_T&G had been dating for ages but she suddenly broke up with him. After 2 years she still loves him and just when she's about to tell him, his girlfriend comes along. How will G deal with it? Will she deal it? Who will Troy choose? T&G_**

**Any title ideas coming to mind? Because I can't think of one. So please help me out guys, the sooner I get a title the sooner you can all read the first chapter ;)**

**Chapter 23:-This Is Me**

"Shar! I kinda had to tell Troy. I didn't tell him what we were doing I just said that when we're done everyone will see in assembly ... Yeah I don't think he has a clue ... He knows me too well Shar- ... You can't blame me! It's not my fault he notices everything I do! ... Sorry, I didn't mean to shout; yeah I got a few ideas, what about you? ... Mmm ... sounds good ... can't wait! See you tomorrow" Gabriella closed her phone and lay back on her bed. Her mind was filled with piano tunes and cute little lyrics. Right now she wished she was home, she missed her piano.

"GABI! Come here!" Troy called up the stairs. Gabriella got off her bed and ran down the steps. Troy grabbed her hand and led her through to a room she had never been in before. Why hadn't she noticed this room before? She stopped dead in her tracks and let go of Troy's hand. Right there infront of her was a piano.

Not just any piano, but _her_ piano!

She squealed and sat down on the stool. She ran her fingers delicately over the keys a small smile playing on her lips. Tory sat down next to her and began to play. Gabriella moved her fingers and watched him in awe.

"Troy ... you never said you could play?"

"You never asked" He chuckled and continued to play. Gabriella soon began playing as well. Sweet music filled the house and soon all the Bolton's were in the small room. Lucy began to sing along with Gabriella's playing, making the words up as they went along. They were all soon laughing and the music stopped. Gabriella hugged Troy and the Bolton parent's left the room.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you too" He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Gabs! I can't believe it but I finished my song" Sharpay whispered excitedly to her new best friend. Gabriella hugged and the both started jumping up and down.

"Me too. Well I'm just going to do that one I played for you. But I did write a new one" Gabriella whispered back. They held hands and skipped to formroom. The gang was wondereing why they were both so happy.

Mrs Darbus walked to the front of the assembly hall and strutted to the stage. All the students groaned except Gabriella and Sharpay. Everyone hated a Darbus special assembly, they lasted forever! But this one was going to be different.

"Now today we're having a special assembly. Two of our favourite girls are doing very special performances for you. Which of you want's to go first?" Gabriella and Sharpay were behind the stage curtain. Sharpay was seated at the piano but moved and ran off stage. Gabriella stared after her, she didn't want to go first. But she would have to. She walked shakily over to the curtain and put her thumb up showing the crowd. She ran back to the piano and took 3 deep breaths. The curtains began to open and Gabriella looked over backstage and saw Sharpay mouth 'sorry'. She nodded and smiled at her.

Gabriella began playing her song, thinking she was in the room on her own and no-one was watching her. After singing the verse she forgot anyone was there watching her completely. The crowd were watching her, not daring to breath incase they ruined the perfect music. Troy had the biggest smile on his face. Gabriella looked out into the crowd and her eyes met his instantly. She smiled as she sang and gave everything. When she was done, the tears were there once again. She grabbed the mic and walked to front of the stage.



"Erm ... I wrote that song when I was 12, when no-one really understood me. I didn't even know who I was myself. But now I do and I hope that you guys know me a bit better too" Gabriella smiled as the crowed stood to their feet and cheered. She laughed and looked back to the stage. Sharpay nodded to her nervously.

"Okay, now I don't really need to introduce her but here goes anyway. You all know her, Sharpay!" Gabriella shouted and started the crowd off clapping. They didn't know what to expect but clapped and cheered anyway. Sharpay walked slowly onto stage and sat by the piano. Gabriella set the mic back up and wished her luck. Sharpay nodded and began playing.

_Always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_

_But I have this dream right inside of me _

_I'm gonna let it show _

_It's time _

_To let you know,_

_This is real, this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me, yeah..._

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star _

_Even though it seems _

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me..._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me, yeah_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me..._

_This is me..._

_Now I've found _

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

Her classmates were on their feet cheering as loud as they could. Sharpay took a deep breath to steady her breathing. She took the mic and walked to the same spot as Gabriella had.

"Hey guys. I felt like I had to do that. All of you think of me as the bitch of East High and I just want you to know the _real_ me, the _real_ Sharpay Colette Evans. I don't want you to think that by doing this 

song I want you all to like me and be my friend so I become even more popular. I did this song for me, and you know what? It really helped me feel like me. Because when I'm around all of you everyday I feel like I have to act, be someone I'm not and I'm tired of doing that. So you can either love me for the way I am or love me for the way I was. I hope you make the right choice" She smiled and walked off stage mic still in hand.

Gabriella rushed to her and hugged her.

"Shar that was amazing!" Gabriella shouted above the cheering. Sharpay hugged her back and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was nothing. You know that was the first song I've ever actually finished and it sounded good. I'm really proud of myself" She smiled. Gabriella hugged once more and kissed her cheek.

"Shar, you really are a great person. _Sooo_ not fake. I'm glad you showed me and the rest of those guys the real you. Sharpay Colette Evans is a whole lot better than just Sharpay Evans" Gabriella giggled. They laughed and walked back to the back of the hall to take their seats while Mrs Darbus carried on with her boring speech about cell phones in school.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that chappie, dont forget about the titles Which means you have to review to give me a title lmaoo**

**LOVE YOU ALL x**


	24. Yes

**Hey sorry for late update I went on holiday and only came back a few days ago. So this is the last chapter to this story ... I like the ending even though it could've carried on from how it ends but you know how I feel about that subject lol. I'm just writing my next story and not posting it until it's completely finished because it's more fun that way and I won't feel pressure to get a chapter finished or anything and hopefully the story will be better XD**

**Chapter 24:- Yes**

Gabriella and Sharpay's little stunt had changed the school. Everyone has heard about Sharpay's song and how she had written it herself, not forced Kelsi to. They all treated her differently; she had become really close friends with Kelsi which meant she joined 'the gang'. The school was just a happier place for everyone. Sharpay was happy all the time which she wasn't used to. Her relationship with Zeke had gotten stronger and her friendship with her twin, Ryan had also gotten stronger. Gabriella and Troy just seemed even more loved up than before if it was possible. Before any of them knew it it was the end of school and summer break.

Gabriella and Troy ran through the corridors holding hands and out of the school building. He picked her up into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

"End of school" He whispered. She nodded and kissed him once on the lips.

"I know! My first summer with you" He laughed and spun her around in his arms.

"And most defiantly not your last" He said into her ear. She smiled and nodded

"Yeah. There's plenty more summers left in me if I'm with you" She whispered and looked up into his eyes. He nodded and smiled down on her.

"Yo Hoops!" Chad shouted interrupting the Kodak moment. He always seemed to do that.

"Dude! Why do you always do that?!" Troy complained. Gabriella giggled and grabbed his hand and walked over to their friends.

"Do what?" Chad look confused as usual earning him a light slap from Taylor.

"You always interrupt their 'moments' I got a feeling they don't like it" Taylor said. Gabriella giggled and at her friend and ruffled Chad's hair.

"It's okay, you can't help being so clueless. It's in your nature" Chad gasped and started chasing her. Gabriella laughed and ran off, he was too fast though and soon caught her. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her back to Troy.

"You have to keep this one under control" He said trying to look serious. Troy chuckled and nodded. They hung around the front of school for 10 minutes waiting for the rest of the gang. Kelsi and Jason came last looking flustered.

"What have you two been up to?" Sharpay questioned. Kelsi looked and Jason and burst into a fit of giggles

"Nothing, let's go"

2 weeks of summer had passed quickly with the gang not doing anything except hang out at the local park and town. Gabriella's dad was having more luck. He had spoken to Chad's mom and everything was sorted ... well nearly.

"Claire, Chad and Gabriella know everything. I told Gabs and she told Chad. You don't have to worry, they're happy for us" Tony **(Gabi's dad, can't remember if I named him)** hugged his one true love close to his chest. She pulled away a little to look at him.



"Are you sure? What about Jessi?" She was truely worried, she knew Jessi had a mean streak and she would do anything to get what she wanted ... anything.

"I'll sort Jessi out later, it shouldn't be a problem. She doesn't love me either" He began stroking her hair and humming in her ear.

"I kinda guessed that Chad knew because he kept dropping hints. He kept saying that I should go visit Jessi and Gabriella's dad" They laughed together.

"I wonder where he gets his cluelessness from"

"It must be his real dad" She smiled and winked at him. What Chad and Gabriella didn't know was that they weren't half brother and sister, they were full. Tony was Chad's dad.

"Hey mom I'm home. Oh hey Tony" Chad said as he came rushing into his house. He, being Chad, didn't notice they were whispering to themselves and pushing each other forward.

"No you go"

"You go, You've lived with him for how long"

"You the man"

"I won't tell you again Claire"

"Fine. I'll tell him" Claire walked towards her son and patted him on the shoulder catching him drinking out of the carton.

"How many time do I have to tell you Chad!?"

"Sorry mom" He smiled sheepishly and put the carton back.

"What did you want anyways?" Claire took a deep breath and rocked back and forth on her heels. Tony can up beside her and placed his hand on her back for support.

"Right, well. You know Tony?" She gestured towards him with her hands while Chad nodded.

"Well, erm, he's you're, erm, dad. I mean, you're real dad. You're birth dad. You're ..."

"Mom! I get it he's my dad. Wait! If you're my dad, then that means ... wait what does that mean? Hang on 'll get it. It involves Gabriella ... but what?" Tony rolled his eyes and finished Chad's sentence for him, putting him out of his misery.

"You and Gabriella are brother and sister, full, not half"

"Does that mean you're moving in together?" The adults stammered. They hadn't had this conversation themselves so they didn't know what to say

"Erm, well. We haven't had that conversation yet ..."

"Just to let you know it'll be okay with me and Gabs. I don't know if she'll ever move out of the Bolton's though" Chad looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and went up to his room.

"Well that was easy" Claire said to herself but Tony answered.



"Is he going to call me dad now?" Claire laughed and slapped him on the arm before walking off to the living room.

"What!?"

Gabriella and Troy were walking along the edges of the lake hand in hand just enjoying the sunshine and each others company. Gabriella was falling asleep just walking and tripped over her own feet. Troy caught her before she fell on the floor.

"Gabi tierd?" He chuckled. They both sat on the floor cross legged opposite each other. She just nodded and put her head on her hands. Troy lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"I need to see your beautiful face" he said innocently. Gabriella smiled and lay back watching the clouds go by. Troy joined her position still linking their hands. Gabriella shifted so she could rest on his shoulder. Troy kissed her head and pointed to the sky.

"See that cloud? It looks like two hearts together" Gabriella smiled and struggeled to look up at him.

"Like us. We're basically a package deal" She giggled and went back to the comfortable position she was in before. Troy lifted their hands and started playing with them.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered to himself. After he said it his eyes went wide and looked down at Gabriella. She was thankfully asleep. He sighed and rested his head on the grass. Had he just asked Gabriella to marry him? At 18? He did love her and want to spend the rest of his life with her but still. Before he knew it he too fell asleep.

"Yes" Gabriella whispered.

"Yes, I'll marry you"

* * *

**Did you like? Hope you did. So thats the end! Kinda sad but not really lol, hope this story has kept you all entertained and you wait for my next one. I decided to call it _Nothing's Changed_. Sound good?**

**REVIEW what you thought**


End file.
